Mon Sauvage Lapin
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Pirata UK. Violación y violencia. Segunda parte de "Mon Petit Lapin"
1. Piratas bucaneros borrachos pendencieros

**Mon Sauvage Lapin**

**Sumary: **Ante situaciones desesperadas, remedios desesperados. Eso piensa Inglaterra de sus problemas con Francia y Estados Unidos. Pena que sus remedios suelan ser peores que la enfermedad. Pirata UK. Violencia y violación. Continuación de Mon Petit Lapin.

**Disclaimer:**Anarchy in the UK! ¡En este fic no vamos a decir que los personajes son de Himaruya!

**01. Piratas y bucaneros, borrachos y pendencieros**

Inglaterra despierta asustado y desorientado (porque al final había poca belladona) sin saber dónde está. Ahora tiene aspecto de tener unos dieciocho años y efectivamente, ser un pirata.

Sacude la cabeza viéndolo todo medio extrañado, sigue sin saber para qué sirven la mitad de las cosas, pero lo achaca todo a increíbles alucinaciones debidas al alcohol. Hasta que encuentra a Francia, su peor enemigo al que ahora sí DETESTA, en la cocina.

Toma lo primero que encuentra para cubrir su desnudez en el armario del pasillo, un poco sonrojado por que si el francés hubiera estado despierto le habría visto completamente. Se lo carga al hombro y lo echa sobre una de las camas, atándole las manos y los pies cada uno a un extremo, manteniéndoselos abiertos para que no pueda moverse.

Francia abre los ojos tras unos segundos (o lo que él cree han sido unos cuantos minutos a lo mucho) y lo primero que ve es un techo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose un par de minutos más porque a Francia SIEMPRE le cuesta un rato despertarse.

Cuando el inglés le tiene lo bastante atado y asegurado para estar tranquilo... Se va a explorar la casa y a buscar ropa.

Francia abre los ojos de nuevo e intenta acurrucarse un poco porque tiene frío pero algo en su posición hace que tenga las manos dormidas, y... honestamente esta posición es demasiado incómoda. En cuanto intenta moverse y descubre que no puede abre los ojos ahora si como platos.

Mira una mano y la otra, e intenta moverse de nuevo y descubre que definitivamente no puede y que no solo no puede de las manos sino tampoco de los pies. Tiene las cuatro extremidades dormidas, al igual que las piernas, y le duele el cuello y...

―_ANGLETERRE!_―grita nervioso porque además no le ha esperado para tomar la poción y no sabe si ha ido mal o qué como para que se despierte así.

Inglaterra ha encontrado el armario con las cosas del siglo XVI en el desván, por que Inglaterra siempre lo guarda todo. Se viste con sus botas, su chaqueta larga, su pañuelo en el cuello, su sombrero de tres picos... Y su espada de medio metro. Sonríe al oír el grito y le da un trago más a la botella que huele a whiskey que ha encontrado en el comedor, mientras abre otra caja sin preocuparse demasiado.

El francés levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor tratando de saber en dónde coño está. Es uno de los cuartos de visitas. Uno de esos que tienen las paredes azules aún y que no ha remodelado (es decir, no se le ha incendiado), al parecer en unos cien años.

Trata de entender qué mierda es lo que debe haber pasado. Estaban rezando por la estúpida poción y luego ¿se ha quedado dormido? ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse dormido con esa letanía en latín?

Finalmente, el británico se cuelga la espada del cinturón y se lleva la botella, bajando del desván con cierto aire de aburrimiento.

Francia se recuesta otra vez en la cama e intenta nuevamente quitarse las cuerdas que lo están amarrando, honestamente no con tanto interés como la primera vez a sabiendas claras de que en realidad es una actividad bastante imbécil. Se requería un buen rato, una superficie afilada, la pequeña daguita que solía llevar escondida en el cinturón y... mucha mucha suerte, para lograr desamarrarse de los nudos que eran inconfundiblemente, nudos ingleses.

―_ANGLETERREEEEEEEEEEEEEE_―vuelve a gritar pensando que esto es el ABSOLUTO colmo y que cómo coño es posible que haya terminado aquí. Pero sea como sea, no es la manera de tratar a alguien que sólo le ha ayudado en las últimas malditas horas.

¿Habrá sido todo una trampa? se pregunta a sí mismo, aunque sabe de antemano cual es la respuesta. Es decir, Inglaterra no pondría a todo su pueblo en peligro sólo para amarrarle a una cama; además, hacía años que Inglaterra podía únicamente PEDIRLE amablemente que quería sexo amarrado, rojo como un tomate si quieres, pero en general eso era suficiente para que jugaran a amarrarse.

El inglés abre la puerta del cuarto lentamente y sonríe apoyándose en el marco.

―Parece que he pescado una rana tratando de colarse en la madriguera de los lobos ―comenta.

Francia pega un bote enorme en cuanto le ve y le escucha hablar otra vez como... espera, espera. Entrecierra los ojos, le mira y traga saliva.

―Parece que tienes que desamarrarme, _cher_... ―responde en automático.

―Parece que no eres consciente de la situación ―replica.

―_Angleterre,_yo creo que... ―empieza en tono bastante más dulce, intentando deducir cuanto años es que tiene, fastidiándose porque se haya tomado la poción sin que él estuviera. El sombrero de picos es inconfundible―... creo que tienes una idea errónea de la situación ―agrega con seriedad, intentando eliminar CUALQUIER traza de burla de lo que dice.

―Y yo creo que eso es lo que a ti te gustaría ―replica él sí con burla, acercándose.

―Entré CONTIGO a esta casa y estaba aquí para AYUDARTE... lo recuerdes o no.

―Ayudarme ―se ríe―. ¿Así le llamas ahora? ―levanta las cejas sin dejar de sonreír. Francia frunce el ceño dándose cuenta de a lo que se refiere.

―Hablo de ayudarte. Tomaste una poción con la que pretendías olvidarme que te convirtió en un niño.

Inglaterra toma un trago de whiskey. Francia mira la espada en el cinto de Inglaterra y tiene un escalofrío

―_A-Angleterre..._

―_Please, _sigue. Un cuento muy inspirador, no querría perderme el final ―suelta con sarcasmo. Francia entrecierra los ojos y le mira a lo suyos.

―Desátame ―pide/ordena, el británico le aguanta la mirada y sonríe.

―No ―susurra. Francia se pasa la lengua por los labios.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta en el tono más seductor que logra conseguir, dadas las circunstancias.

―Porque eso es lo que quieres que haga ―se encoge de hombros.

―Quiero que me desates para hacer lo que TU quieres que haga, _Angleterre_... ¿te he dicho ya lo bien que te ves con ese sombrero? ―cierra los ojos y se arriesga, evidentemente, porque eso... seguramente no va a funcionar. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

―Lo que yo quiero que hagas es que te quedes aquí, atado ―se quita el sombrero y se lo pone sobre la cara a Francia, porque esos tonos y esas expresiones le ponen nervioso y le hacen sonrojarse y no quiere que eso pase y mucho menos que Francia lo vea.

―Entonces largo pues. Déjame aquí atado y LARGATE de la casa. Ya sabía yo que eso sería lo que harías. Siempre tan predecible, _Angleterre._.. siempre tan avergonzado.

―Tienes una oportunidad para seguir teniendo el privilegio de poder hablar ―amenaza irritado.

―_S'il vous plait_... no me hagas daño ―susurra suplicante. El inglés vuelve a sonreír al oír ese tono y se sube a la cama, sentándose sobre su abdomen y Francia cierra los ojos preocupado.

Inglaterra levanta el sombrero mirándole.

―¿Así que voy a poder oír el resto de la sarta de mentiras que has planeado para convencerme de lo que haces aquí?

―Quizás la pregunta sería mejor... qué haces tú aquí. ¿Recuerdas cómo has llegado?

―Oh, sabes que disfruto como nadie las buenas historias, así que dímelo tú, ¿cómo he llegado?

Francia cierra los ojos sabiendo que esto no va a funcionar

―¿Qué planeas hacer, _Angleterre_?

―Darte lo que te mereces, una excelente bienvenida al siglo dieciocho ―el británico sonríe como sonríe Rusia.

―Estaríamos, sin lugar a dudas, todos más cómodos si te quitaras esa espada de la cint... ―traga saliva―. Espera, espera... Espera... ―susurra―. Esto es el siglo veintiuno, _Angleterre_. El año es dos mil doce ―explica a sabiendas de que... evidentemente, eso TAMPOCO va a funcionar.

―Oh... ¿Te incomoda mi espada en el cinto? Disculpa, que falta de educación por mi parte ―se la saca y la sujeta con la punta en su cuello―. Al parecer ahora también se te ha olvidado contar.

Al ver la espada en su cuello, Francia traga saliva y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una risa ahogada, pensando que no puede ser que esto esté pasando. Tiene un escalofrío.

_―... Angleterre..._

―_France _―asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

―Creo que no he hecho nada hoy merecedor de esto, _cher..._―susurra el francés―. Ni siquiera he llegado armado ―lloriquea y luego suspira apretando los puños, echando la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás―. Anda pues... hazlo.

―¿Que haga qué? ―Inglaterra se pone nervioso un instante.

―Lo que sea que vayas a hacer con esa espada... ―agrega arqueando la espalda más, haciendo que su cuello se acerque un poco más hacia la punta de la espada y sintiendo el filo de la misma hundirse un poquito en su piel.

―Ah, no, no voy a matarte sin que firmes una cesión de tus tierras y gentes en mi favor, ¿crees que sería tan imbécil como para dejar todas las tierras galas sumidas en el caos a merced de_ Spain_ o _Germany_?

Francia suelta el aire un poquitín aliviado.

―Cesión de tierras y gentes... ―susurra―. Entonces quítame la espada del cuello, _s'il vous plait..._

―Plenos derecho de conquista ―susurra subiéndola hasta la parte baja de la barbilla―. Además, que tengas una salvaguarda no significa que no pueda herirte un poco.

―Derecho de invasión, querrás decir... esto tiene más esa pinta ―admite intentando jugar un poco con el doble sentido―. Siempre tan sanguinario, _mon amour..._cualquiera diría que estás compensando algo ―agrega de nuevo de manera bastante arriesgada.

―Juegas con fuego para tener una espada en el cuello ―protesta con los dientes apretados.

―_D'accord..._―sisea, empezando a sudar un poco, pese a todo―, creo que es la falta de práctica. Quizás si quitaras la espada de mi cuello, las cosas fluyeran un poco mejor y yo empezaría a recordar si en realidad estás o no compensando ―aprieta los ojos.

―Quizás podría recordártelo de una forma más efectiva ―aparta la espada del cuello y le corta la camisa, poniéndole la espada en el pecho.

―Mi camisa... ―protesta Francia estúpidamente antes de olvidar la camisa al sentir la punta de la espada clavada en el pecho―... no me lastimes, _s'il vous plait_... ―susurra. Inglaterra levanta las cejas un poco sorprendido de tanta súplica.

―Entonces habla―exige.

―Contrario a tus creencias, no disfruto que me golpees ―agrega más para sí que para el inglés―. Bien, bien... no estás compensando nada...

―_Shut up_―ordena irritado.

―¡Me acabas de pedir que hable! ―protesta antes siquiera de poder pensar que no es una buena idea temiendo que el británico le rompa la boca de un golpe.

―No de esa mierda, no me interesa tu palabrería insulsa ―sigue clavándole más la espada en el pecho, seguramente haciéndole un corte―. Quiero saber como has logrado entrar aquí.

Francia sisea porque sí le ha hecho un corte, en efecto.

―Por la puerta, con una llave. Vine a verte porque te echaba de menos ―agrega en un susurro, completamente serio―. Sé que me odias...

―Echarme de menos, que emotivo ―se burla―. ¿De dónde has sacado la bloody llave?

―Te la he robado como te he robado todas y cada una de las llaves que has tenido de tu casa desde que existen las chapas ―confiesa con sinceridad y de manera absolutamente cínica. Inglaterra aparta un poco la espada.

―¿A qué has venido?

―A verte. Si hubiera venido a robar algo, no me habrías encontrado aquí.

―¡Y una mierda! ―le abofetea―. ¿A qué has venido?

―A verte ―repite notando el escozor de la cachetada en la mejilla y aguantándoselo

―Tu no vienes a verme, ¿a qué coño has venido? ―repite otra vez con rabia.

―Lo siento... ―susurra.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que preguntarte lo mismo, _wine bastard_?

―Bien, bien... he venido... he... venido por...

―¿No tienes una excusa más creíble preparada que "he venido a verte"? Eres patético.

―Es muy probable que lo sea, he terminado amarrado a la cama por un _garçon_―admite―. He venido por sexo, ¿vale? ―le mira a la cara.

―_Un garçon..._―se lo piensa y al oír eso se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y le abofetea otra vez, nervioso.

―_Mon dieu..._―protesta―. ¿No has entendido que NO me gusta que me golpees? Suéltame... ―pide de nuevo.

―A mi no me gustas tu, no veo porque iba a cumplir tus peticiones ―replica―. ¿Por qué te ves tan viejo?

―Porque lo soy. La pregunta del siglo es por qué _merde_es que tú te ves tan joven. ¡SUELTAME!

―No ―responde de nuevo.

―Tengo las manos dormidas y los pies también ―le explica cual si fuera a servir de algo.

―Bien por ti ―replica.

―¿Qué quieres, _Angleterre_? ¿Para qué me has amarrado aquí?

―Veremos cuanto tarda Luisito en echarte de menos.

―No me quieres matar, no quieres tener sexo conmigo, quieres mis tierras, pero no veo en ningún lad... ―frunce el ceño―. JODER... Luis XIV murió en _Versailles_en 1715.

―¿Ahora eres adivino? ―levanta las cejas.

―Es un hecho absoluto que lo hizo...

―Entonces tienes aún quince años ―se burla.

―_Angleterre..._baja las escaleras y en la planta baja, ve a una puerta que está al fondo de la sala, del lado izquierdo. Sal por ella. Vas a ver unos carros que no se mueven por caballos. Vuelve luego y asegúrame que no estamos en el siglo XXI. Ve a la cocina y verás una estufa, ve a tu recámara y verás una televisión. Si crees en tu propia magia, entenderás que es posible. Asómate a la ventana y verás que el mundo no es el mundo que te estás imaginando. Mira mis ropas... mira mi barba...

―Ve, haz, tráeme, suéltame ―sonríe de lado―. Me parece que sigues sin ser consciente de tu situación.

―¿Cuál maldita situación? ¡Claro que estoy consciente! ME tienes atado de manos y malditos pies cuando yo solamente estaba ayudándote ―protesta―. Tienes una espada y estás en la época que más me odias... ¿Qué supones que intento, _Angleterre_? ¿Cuántas veces he venido a tu casa desarmado, eh? ¿Cuántas?

―No deja de ser curioso que sigas llamándolo ayudar, quizás debería dejar que pienses en ello ―se levanta de encima suyo.

―Non! ¡Desátame! Venga, _Angleterre, s'il vous plait,_desátame...

―Lo que me sorprende es que te quedaras dormido tan tranquilo ―admite con una risotada y sale del cuarto.

―¡NO SALGAS DE LA CASA! ―grita Francia pero no recibe respuesta―. Debí suponer esto cuando me dejaste afuera de la casa de _merde_ para buscar en el interior... eres un maldito TRAIDOR! ―grita frustrado, sabiendo además que bien puede gritar toda la vida, no vendrá a sacarle hasta que crezca―. _ANGLETERREEEEEEEEE!_

Inglaterra disfruta con los gritos desde abajo, con la botella de whiskey y Francia sigue gritándole un rato más, sólo para descargar su frustración en realidad.

El británico no sube otra vez hasta al cabo de al menos dos horas, dos horas tras las cuales Francia tiene un dolor de cabeza FUEEEEEERTE.

El inglés se queda en la puerta, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante borracho. Francia le huele y abre los ojos.

―Ya podrías darme un poco de whiskey.

―Me sorprende que pienses que pedir cosas va a funcionar en alguna medida ―vuelve a acercarse y a subirse en la cama.

―Al menos me da esperanza... ―admite mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra se pone de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas mientras Francia se vuelve a humedecer los labios, a la espera de lo que va a hacer.

El inglés saca un cuchillo y le corta los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quitándoselos. Francia le mira, viendo venir lo que va a ocurrir... con absoluta claridad así que se le seca la boca y respira un poco agitado.

Acto seguido el británico se abre los suyos bajándoselos y Francia cierra los ojos, porque en realidad este ha sido un día muy muy largo y no es como... no es como debía acabar.

―_A-Angleterre_podrías... ―se vuelve a humedecer los labios mientras Inglaterra le ignora y, por supuesto, empieza a violarle violentamente. Cosa que no vamos a describir.

Francia cierra los ojos y si hay alguna vez en que el inglés le haya violado, que se ha sentido violado en verdad, es esta, mientras piensa que estas son las razones por las que Francia nunca, nunca, se ofrece a ayudarle.

En fin... Francia aguanta como los machos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por relajarse, por pasarla lo menos mal que se puede y porque le lastime lo menos posible, porque Inglaterra no ha tenido alguna consideración mientras se pregunta en varias ocasiones qué coño le va a decir a España cuando le pregunte "¿qué tal te ha ido de vacaciones?"

Cuando Inglaterra acaba, llorando de rabia y con los dientes apretados, simplemente se vuelve a largar del mismo modo que ha venido.

Y Francia llora también, un poco asustado absolutamente confundido y fastidiado con TODO, odiando a Inglaterra por hacer esto... no violarle, sino complicar la vida de ESTA manera al tomarse la estúpida poción.

ESTO... esto era de otros tiempos. Tiempos peores, tiempos complicados, tiempos cansados y olvidados y no... no tenían por qué revivir sus peores y más decadentes momentos. Al final, termina durmiéndose con la cabeza hecha un lío.

El inglés se tira en la cama del otro cuarto y llora por culpa de alcohol hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

_Y por fin, el primer capítulo la segunda parte de Mon petit Lapin... los viernes es el día de los niños. Con un Inglaterra en, creo yo una de sus épocas más sexys... cada uno tiene sus fetiches, aunque no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Francia._


	2. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**02. Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Lo que podrían haber sido unos segundo mas tarde o unas cuantas horas Francia abre los ojos, sintiendo aun sus ataduras, sin saber cuanto tiempo es que ha dormido y se sorprende al sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo.

No tiene siquiera que girar la cara para saber quien es. Se muerde el labio sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que vaya a calmarle.

Inglaterra esta hecho bolita a su lado, peleando por largarse de allí antes que se despierte y le vea, pero sin querer irse. Ni siquiera sabe que hace ahí, esto es desesperante.

―No te vayas... ―susurra muy muy muy quedito y se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice.

El inglés abre los ojos de golpe al saber, no solo que se ha despertado, si no que además le ha visto. Se sonroja completamente, se levanta y se larga corriendo asustado y nervioso.

―_Si'l vous plait... Si'l vous... plait..._ ―solloza―. _ANGLETERRE!_―le grita con toda la angustia que tiene.

El británico se queda sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta, donde no puede verle, con las manos en el pelo y la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

―_Please..._ ―solloza Francia un poco más, pero él sigue en el pasillo sin moverse y solloza un poco también odiándose a si mismo―_Angleterre... Please..._ Regresa... ―solloza más para si que para el inglés―. _ENGLAAAAAAAND!_―grita Francia otra vez, empezando a ponerse histérico.

Inglaterra aprieta los dientes, se levanta y se aleja con un dolor de cabeza alucinante y entonces es cuando empieza a notar cosas extrañas en la casa.

―_ENGLAAAAAAND!_―vuelve a gritar Francia con todas sus fuerzas aun cuando sabe que lo único que consigue con eso es que no vuelva.

Francia no recibe respuesta hasta al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Momento en que vuelve a entrar al cuarto en silencio con la cara completamente seria y un mal aspecto de mil demonios sin mirarle a los ojos.

Francia lo ve entrar y solloza, Inglaterra traga saliva y se acerca al lado de la cama, en silencio.

El francés se muerde el labio mirándole, sin decir nada. El inglés le mira a los ojos y le tiende una botella de agua.

Francia se acerca a el con la boca abierta, para que le de de beber, Inglaterra le ayuda a hacerlo acercándole la botella a los labios y levantándola poco a poco.

El francés bebe mirándole a los ojos pero el inglés está muy muy concentrado en la botella y cuando nota su mirada se sonroja sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Francia se separa sin dejar de mirarle, sin decir nada más e Inglaterra levanta la botella para que no vierta el agua que queda y le mira a los ojos un instante... Al segundo se arrepiente, dejando la botella sobre la mesita y mira la herida que le hizo con la espada.

El francés abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Finalmente el británico aprieta los ojos y sale del cuarto otra vez.

Pero antes de que salga, Francia habla de nuevo.

―_Merci._

Inglaterra sigue sin dar señales de vida hasta al cabo de un cuarto de hora.

Francia logra dejar de llorar y demás, tranquilizándose un poco. Mira al inglés un poco triste sin decir nada otra vez.

Inglaterra le mira y se arrodilla a su lado, dejando sobre su estomago una serie de cosas, le ofrece un poco de pan solo.

Francia abre la boca y come el pan que le ofrece sin tener realmente hambre. En cuanto da un mordisco, el británico toma un algodón y empieza a curarle la herida del pecho, limpiando la sangre seca.

Francia cierra los ojos y hace un esfuerzo por relajarse POR COMPLETO, mientras le cura la herida.

―¿Tienes que mear? ―pregunta Inglaterra secamente, con voz grave y temblorosa.

Francia aparta la mirada porque se ha meado sobre si mismo en la noche, después de el evento y niega con la cabeza levemente.

Inglaterra se da cuenta de ello y aprieta los ojos.

―_Bloody hell, arsehole_―protesta y se levanta recogiendo las cosas. A Francia se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas una vez más y se muerde el labio de nuevo intentando no llorar.

Unos segundos más tarde, Inglaterra aparece de nuevo, deshace la cama sacando las sábanas, luego le pone una nueva debajo y le echa una manta por encima.

Francia sigue mirándole.

―¿Vas a dejarme aquí amarrado mucho tiempo?

Cuando Inglaterra acaba, le mira.

―_What's going on?_

―Desátame ―pide una vez más.

―Dime que sucede, tú lo sabes ―responde.

―Dos mil doce. Viniste a casa con una botella de Ginebra a despedirte. Habías tomado una poción para olvidar y no pude detenerte... ―agrega con voz grave sintiendo un poco de asco―. Tuvimos sexo, amaneciste siendo un niño ―hace una pausa e Inglaterra traga saliva.

―Vinimos aquí e hicimos una poción... Y yo me quedé dormido al final. Debes haber tomado poca poción, o hay que hacer otra o... No lo sé, tu eras el que sabía qué hacer ―se le empañan los ojos. El inlgés sigue mirándole en silencio.

―¿Por qué fui a despedirme? ―pregunta y Francia siente asco de nuevo, solloza un poco.

―Querías olvidarte de mi.

―No he preguntado eso ―replica el británico con dureza el francés se muerde el labio.

―Tú... No me odias tanto ―cierra los ojos esperando un golpe.

―Y una mierda ―replica Inglaterra con rabia a punto de golpearle, efectivamente. Francia traga saliva.

―No tengo otra explicación ―le mira―. _Angleterre..._

―He vuelto ha hacer la poción y no funciona ―replica serio, con desprecio.

―¿Le has puesto pelo y no sangre? ―pregunta en un susurro.

―Si digo que no funciona es que no funciona ―responde con furia.

―Funcionó... Tenías cuatro años ayer a estas horas... ―explica―. No debiste tomarte esa poción mientras yo dormía...

―No funcionó ―replica entre dientes.

―Desátame

Inglaterra se da la vuelta y se larga por la puerta. Francia ya no siente las manos.

―_Dieu..._―se lamenta al verlo irse y espera "pacientemente" a que vuelva mientras Inglaterra vuelve a hacer la poción.

―_ANGLETERREEEEEE!_―grita Francia histérico después de un laaaaargo rato.

Inglaterra mira el reloj, esta en tiempo del reposo y no quiere que se mee otra vez en su cama así que sube y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.

Francia esta intentando mover los dedos de la mano, nota de nuevo su presencia y gira la cabeza para mirarle.

―_What?_―pregunta con el ceño fruncido Francia traga saliva.

―Necesito mear... Desátame. No siento las manos. _S'il vous plait..._

Inglaterra sale del cuarto y vuelve unos segundos después con una palangana, le quita la manta y se la pone bajo el culo. Francia mea.

―¿Para qué me quieres aquí?

―Tú sabes que pasa, necesito resolverlo

―Podrías aflojar mis amarres a cambio...

―Podrías largarte a cambio ―replica el inglés

―No voy a irme... ―le mira a los ojos.

―_Of course not_―replica recogiendo la palangana y volviendo a cubrirle.

―En el futuro nuestra amistad mejora. Somos aliados... Firmamos un entente cordiale. Nos respetamos, nos acostamos...

―En tus sueños ―replica largándose otra vez.

―Joder ―exclama―. ¡Sueltameee!

El inglés tira el meado y se vuelve a la cocina, tomándose la poción otra vez... Y otra vez, una hora más tarde, no funciona.

Francia sigue en la cama cada vez más desesperado, Inglaterra regresa al cuarto hecho una furia.

―¿Qué coño pasa, _bloody bastard? What the hell is going on?_

―No funcionó...―piensa el francés en voz alta―. ¿Usáste el polvo _de Morning Star_?

Esta vez Inglaterra le da un puñetazo.

―_What the hell? What the hell_no me estás diciendo?

Francia flipa algo atontado por el golpe.

―Yo hice la primera poción... No tú.

―No me jodas, _frog,_ se hacer esta _bloody_ poción perfectamente, en la vida dejaría que te acercaras al _bloody_grimorio siquiera ―escupe.

Francia se calla un minuto.

―Yo la hice. Te pese o no, yo la hice. Puedo hacerla de nuevo

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

―Yo la puedo hacer perfectamente.

―No puedes... Ponle cien mililitros de agua en vez de tres gotas a la sal.

―Imbécil ―responde con rabia, levantándose.

―¡No te vayas! NO TE VAYAS ―suplica.

Inglaterra esta en la sala releyendo el libro desesperado, cuando oye a Canadá tocar el timbre (ha convencido a Estados Unidos diciéndole que asustará al pequeño Inglaterra si entra de nuevo con una patada) corre a la puerta y mira por la mirilla abriendo mucho los ojos al verlos a ambos tan mayores, traga saliva.

―¡Un momento! ―grita y sube corriendo al cuarto donde esta Francia amordazándole con prisa para que no pueda gritar.

Francia se defiende con todo lo que puede mientras lo amordaza, es decir, intenta morderle y gritar.

Como no se esta quieto, Inglaterra vuelve a darle un puñetazo después de que haya conseguido morderle y finalmente acaba por lograr amordazarle, saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras mientras se chupa la mordedura.

―_What the hell do you want?_―pregunta una vez en la entrada, sin abrir.

―Ehh... _Iggy?! Iggy! It's you_! ―America reconoce su voz de adulto.

―No me llames _Iggy,_ niñato emancipado. _What the hell_haces aquí? Lárgate a tu casa! ―responde y Canadá levanta las cejas por la agresividad.

_―Bu... But... Are You ok?_

―Yes! Get lost!

―responde muy agresivo.

―Pe... Pero es... ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Dónde está France? ¡Iggy, abre la puerta!

El británico se pone más nervioso con esa pregunta.

―En su _bloody _casa, _where in the hell_va a estar? ¡Largaos!

América mira a Canadá preocupado.

―No os quiero aquí, no tienes derecho a venir aquí ―sigue gritando el inglés.

Canadá también mira a Estados Unidos con más o menos la misma expresión.

―Estaba contigo hace unos días. Venimos a ver si todo ter... ―se detiene―. ¡¿Cómo que no tengo derecho?!

―_England?_Hemos hablado con Cameron...―explica Canadá y ya no se le oye.

―¡Pues ya no lo esta! No lo tienes, ¡largaos de aquí o os arrepentiréis! ―amenaza Inglaterra.

―Iggy... No te oyes bien...

―Estoy mejor de lo que te gustaría, imbécil ―responde muy agresivo. América levanta las cejas hasta el cielo con eso.

―_What the... _―mira a Canadá, quien se encoge de hombros sin entender nada.

―¡Id a vuestras _bloody_casas! ―vuelve a ordenar Inglaterra.

―Iggy, quiero pasar y hablar contigo. No suenas bien.

―No te importa como sueno y no me importa lo que quieras, lárgate, ¡no voy a repetirlo!

―¿Y qué pasa si entro? ―frunce el ceño.

―Tengo una _bloody_arma aquí ―responde―. Si te pones en mi campo de visión, no fallaré el tiro.

América palidece.

―No... No me... No me dispararías. Iggy, soy yo. _What's wrong?_

―Eres un bastardo emancipado, no veo por que iba a contenerme ―replica.

―Eso... Eso ya ha quedado atrás... ―susurra Estados Unidos y mira a Canadá.

―¡Ha quedado atrás y una mierda! ―grita Inglaterra como lleva gritándole a Francia todo el día. Canadá vuelve a mirarle desconcertado.

―Pero, _England..._La electricidad... Los hospitales... ―trata de negociar sin que nadie le haga ni caso.

―¡Hace doscientos cincuenta años de eso! Ya lo habías súper... ―se detiene Estados Unidos―. ¿Estás borracho?

―Largaos ―responde el inglés simplemente en un tono de cansancio, por que empieza a estar cansado.

―No... ―Estados Unidos toma el pomo de la puerta y, dado que la chapa esta rota, la abre. Inglaterra trata de hacer fuerza contra ella como puede pero América es un testarudo y hace mas fuerza aun, suficiente como para tirar al británico de espaldas de ser necesario.

Inglaterra le mira desde el suelo por que América ahora no es la colonia independizándose, sino la mayor súper potencia mundial... y recoge las piernas tratando de levantarse.

Canadá asoma la cabeza tímidamente.

―_Sorry, England _―se disculpa como si alguien le estuviera escuchando siquiera.

―_What's wrong?_―vuelve a preguntar el estadounidense mientras le mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Nada que te importe! ¡Lárgate! ―le grita el europeo con bilis.

―¿Qué haces escondiéndote con la puerta y diciéndome niño emancipado? ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A IRME!

―_England... ¡Brother, wait!_Mírale ―pide Canadá.

―¡No tienes ningún derecho a entrar así en mi casa! ―grita Inglaterra―. ¡Esta ya no es tu casa!

―Tengo todo el derecho si tu estas enferm... ―estados Unidos se calla mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡No! ¡No lo tienes! ―replica el inglés de vuelta, con rabia.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ―pregunta América angustiado―. Soy yo... Y ya me recuerdas y ahora estás... ―traga saliva―. Estás como en... Como... ―mira a Canadá, él asiente.

―A eso me refiero ―asegura el canadiense con voz suave.

―No me pasa nada que te importe, sé perfectamente quien eres y es por eso que no te quiero aquí ―se devuelve Inglaterra.

―Pero... Pero es que... Iggy... ―América se le acerca mas tranquilo.

―Y ni te atrevas a llamarme Iggy, capullo ―le amenaza seriamente, señalándole con un dedo.

―Iggy... Eso ya paso y todo salió bien y... Y ahora tu y yo... Estamos juntos ―Estados Unidos se le acerca un poquito más. Inglaterra da un paso atrás.

―¡Y una mierda!

―No, ninguna mierda. Estamos juntos, juntos. ―América le sonríe un poquito.

―_Where's France_? ―pregunta Canadá en serio, empezando a preocuparse por que no cree que Francia se marchara estando Inglaterra así.

―Yo no estoy junto con nadie y menos con un idiota que quiere largarse de mi lado ―le grita a Estados Unidos―. ¡En su _bloody_casa! ―responde a Canadá.

―Pero France dijo que se quedaría hasta vernos ―América mira a Canadá también preocupado.

―¡Pues mintió! ―se defiende el inglés, nervioso.

―Hay algo que no salió del todo bien, Canadá ―deduce el estadounidense, tan listo él.

―¡Todo salió bien! ¡Largaos! ―sigue gritando el británico.

―No es cierto... ―le mira―. ¿Qué le hiciste a _France_? _Brother,_quizás le haya hecho algo grave...

―No le hice nada, volvió a su casa como vais a hacer vosotros, ¡no me obliguéis a dispararos!

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos nada convencido, él mira de reojo.

―No vas a dispararme... ―responde América.

―No pudo volver a casa contigo así ―explica Canadá.

―No me disparaste antes, no creo que vayas a hacerlo ahora ―América le mira serio.

―Claro que voy a dispararte y ¿desde cuando él es de confianza en lo más mínimo?

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos inseguro.

―Iggy, estás enfermo ―explica―. Brother... France. Algo salió mal.

―No estoy enfermo, no os quiero aquí, ¡como tengo que decirlo! ―protesta Inglaterra empezando a empujarles, Estados Unidos le detiene tomándole de los brazos.

―Si se hubiera ido a París, habría dicho algo ―asegura Canadá a su hermano.

―Quizás esté en la casa todavía ―le indica el estadounidense a Canadá mientras Inglaterra hace fuerza para que le suelte, gritando histérico―. No voy a hacerte daño ―le explica América haciendo mas fuerza que él.

Canadá asiente con la cabeza entendiendo y se va a buscarle por toda la casa.

―_Bloody hell! Bloody_ traidores! ¡Os odio a todos! ¡Podéis iros al infierno! ―sige gritando Inglaterra en pánico, removiéndose y tratando de soltarse en serio, escupiendo a Estados Unidos, pateándole, pisándole y tratando de morderle.

* * *

_Bueno, la llegada de los niños... menos mal, América por fin ha sido un HEROE! aunque este capítulo se demuestra que hasta siendo un pirata, Inglaterra es bastante dulcecito. ¿O no?_


	3. Los rescatadores

**03. Los rescatadores**

América se defiende como puede, logrando que no se suelte.

―_Stop! STOP!_

Inglaterra no hace caso, evidentemente, usando todos sus trucos sucios de pelea callejera.

―La independencia pasó... Y... Y luego fue la primera y luego la segunda y yo fuí con ustedes y nos hicimos amigos y luego... Más y más y más y ahora... ¿En serio no te acuerdas?―trata de explicarle el estadounidense.

―¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡No tenéis derecho a hacer esto! Voy a proteger a mi gente aunque sea con mi último aliento de vida ―sigue Inglaterra peleando en serio.

―Pero estamos intentando... Protegerte. Los hospitales siguen sin tener luz ―se defiende América.

―¡Y una mierda protegerme! ¡Estáis invadiendo mi casa contra mi voluntad! ―grita el inglés.

―¡Tu no estas pensando claro! ―le grita el menor tirándole en el sillón para controlarlo mejor.

Inglaterra utiliza cualquier método sucio que se le ocurre para golpear y morder y soltarse de él y le golpea y le muerde pero América aguanta más o menos.

Mientras tanto, Canadá sube al piso de arriba y suelta un grito ahogado al ver a Francia. Le quita la mordaza y trata de aflojar los nudos casi sin poder.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

―Una navaja ―recomienda el europeo y Canadá mira alrededor buscando algo que pueda hacer la función.

Ve la espada de Inglaterra, corta las cuerdas de una mano, dándole la vuelta a la cama para cortar las otras.

―_Quoi?_ Cómo... ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta agobiado.

Francia no responde moviendo la mano en cuanto puede para reactivar la circulación.

―¿Te ha hecho daño? ―pregunta Canadá cuando corta la última cuerda―. ¡Nos ha dicho que habías vuelto a casa! Es... No puede hacer esto!

Francia se hace bolita en la cama y niega con la cabeza. Canadá le cubre la espalda con la manta que hay ahí.

―¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?―propone el menor.

―Sí que puede... ―se pasa una mano por la cara―. Non... No quiero una ambulancia, es sólo... ―se muerde el labio y solloza un poco, abrazándose las piernas con fuerza.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Mon frére está abajo con él, está como... En el siglo dieciocho, gritando cosas sobre la independencia ―explica pasándole una mano por los hombros para tratar de calmarle y confortarle.

―Lo se... ―traga saliva―. No he podido con él. Era un niño cuando me quede dormido y desperté aquí. Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo fue que... ―traga saliva.

―¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha tenido atado todo el tiempo? Oh, cielos, hay que hacer algo con eso, esto es grave

Francia aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

―Hay algo que está mal. Ha hecho la poción en varias ocasiones y ya no funciona...―explica. Canadá le mira.

―¿Cómo que no funciona? Pero... Ya no es un niño...

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara e intenta incorporarse.

―Se queda hasta aquí, hasta el siglo dieciocho pero no es del todo un adulto... Hay algo que falta ―hace una mueca de dolor cuando logra sentarse y cierra los ojos apretandolos por ello.

Canadá se preocupa otra vez al verle.

―¿Puedes ponerte de pie? ¿Te ha roto algo? ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

―Hay algo que falta en esa poción. Es el momento el que... Está mal ―trata de pensar ordenadamente por primera vez―. Mi ropa... Esta hecha jirones en algún lado por aquí. Y no, no creo tener nada roto

―_Oui, oui..._ Luego resolveremos eso, esto es más importante, France ―suplica Canadá―. ¿Ji... Jirones? ―pregunta y luego se quita el abrigo largo que siempre lleva―. Toma.

Francia le mira.

―Hay ropa mía en... ―toma el abrigo y le aprieta el brazo a Canadá―. No le digas a... ―traga saliva.

Canadá parpadea escuchándole.

―Baja a ayudar a _ton frére_ ―pide el francés intentando ponerse de pie.

―Pero... Pero _France_, ¿te has visto? ―responde preocupado tendiéndole el brazo para que se sujete en él.

Francia le mira y se le empañan los ojos de nuevo, acercándose a él y abrazándole. Canadá le sujeta y le abraza de vuelta.

―Calma, calma ya pasó todo ―susurra para confortarle y Francia le llora en el hombro temblando por tooooodo lo que ha pasado en tooooooodos estos dos días.

Canadá le sujeta para que no se caiga, con fuerza, dejándole hacer.

Por su parte, América esta teniendo MUCHOS problemas para detener a Inglaterra. Muchos, MUCHOS. Un montón, por que además el inglés sabe un montón de trucos sucios, que no duda en poner en practica, que han dejado a Estados Unidos lleno de cardenales y moretones y además esta absolutamente histérico pensando que ahora que vean a Francia, los tres van a ir contra él.

―Ay... Aaaaargh! ―protesta con un golpe que le da en la boca con el codo, soltándole un poquito.

En cuanto consigue un mínimo de escapatoria, el británico se suelta yendo a la puerta de salida corriendo.

―Noooo! No! No! ―América corre atrás de él y le salta encima, tirándole al suelo.

Inglaterra vuelve a forcejear por su vida, incansable. América lo gira boca arriba y se le sienta encima, con las dos manos sobre la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

* * *

_La pequeña fiera no es tan fácil de manejar, supurando odio por todos sus poros. Ve con cuidado, América, no querrás ser el próximo._

_Quiero pedir disculpas por las anteriores notas al pie, no releí el capitulo antes de publicarlo y me parece que eran un poco más festivas de lo que amerita realmente la historia... ni siquiera la recordaba TAN violenta.  
_


	4. El más monstruoso inglés

**04. El más monstruoso inglés**

Inglaterra sigue forcejeando tratando de levantar a Estados Unidos de encima suyo con la pelvis mientras le da rodillazos en la espalda.

—_England! Come on!_ —soporta los golpes e intenta ajustar sus piernas hacia atrás para detener los rodillazos—. _Stop!_

—_Get lost! Get lost, bloody brat!_¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! ¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Nunca más va a ser tu casa y no te quiero aquí! —grita sin detenerse.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —forcejea con él y logra casi acostársele encima para que no mueva las piernas. Se lleva la mano al cinturón y detiene sus dos manos con la mano que tiene libre.

El británico trata de hacer fuerza con los brazos, piernas y espalda.

—¡Suéltame o lo lamentarás! ¡Más vale que no estés en el cuarto en cuanto me libere, niñato! —sigue gritando.

—¡Deja de pelear, Iggy! ¡Escucha! Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo...

Inglaterra grita toda una retahíla de insultos que no vamos a repetir, pataleando.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta más que de la habilidad... Porque aunque está perfectamente entrenado para hacerlo, el inglés se defiende como pantera, América logra girarlo boca abajo.

Inglaterra trata de doblar las rodillas levantando a Estados Unidos desde atrás y seguro le da a América varios golpes absolutamente horribles así que el menor está tentado a dejarlo KO con un golpe de culata en la nuca, con uno especialmente fuerte que le da a media espalda.

—_Iggy, come on. Fucking calm yourself!_No me hagas lastimarte —susurra mientras forcejea. Inglaterra sigue pataleando y parece que no se le acaba la energía.

—¡Eres un imbécil, suéltame! ¡No quiero que estés aquí! ¡No sé qué quieres de mí ahora! ¡Como si no hubieras tenido suficiente!

Con MUUUUUCHAS dificultades el americano consigue llevarle ambas manos a la espalda.

—La guerra de independencia acabo hace años y ya me has perdonado por eso —se quita por completo el cinturón e intenta varias veces amarrarle las manos a la espalda... Sin éxito alguno—. ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

—En tus sueños —sigue saltando e intentando que se caiga de encima de él.

Estados Unidos logra amarrarle más o menos las manos a la espalda con el cinturón y cuando le da un cabezazo en la cabeza con la nuca, en uno de esos movimientos bestias, le hierve la sangre.

—_I want to fucking HELP you, allright?!_—le grita en el oído tomándolo del pelo y jalando lo hacia atrás, dejando de contenerse un momento.

—¡Si querías ayudarme tendrías que haberte largado cuando lo he dicho! —grita de vuelta con ojos y dientes apretados por el dolor.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —sigue gritando en su oído—. Los hospitales son un desastre, las nucleares están siendo ayudadas por mis barcos. Te estas hundiendo y nos necesitas. ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!

El europeo remueve las muñecas tanto como puede para que no le apriete demasiado con el cinturón.

—¡Puedo arreglarlo yo solo! —grita—. ¡No te necesito ni te he necesitado o necesitaré nunca! ¡Dejaría morir a mi gente antes de pedirte nada!

América se paraliza y le suelta el pelo.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú me pediste ayuda, tú... Tú me quieres.

—¡Y una mierda! —escupe.

—¡Si lo haces! _We made love a few days ago..._—susurra e Inglaterra se detiene un momento al oír eso, escandalizado.

—¡MIENTES! —chilla y a América le brillan los ojos un instante al ver que se detuvo un poco.

—No, no miento. Lo hicimos en una tienda de campana en el bosque. Tú me invitaste a tu casa por vacaciones.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame imbécil traicionero! Esperaba que jugaras sucio, pero no esperaba que mintieras para hacerme creer un pervertido, ¡estás enfermo!, ¡completamente enfermo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No eres un pervertido! —protesta—. _Iggy! Come on!_¡Soy un adulto y soy independiente!

—¡Claro que no soy un pervertido! ¡Tú lo eres! Es culpa de... ¡Es tú _bloody_ culpa, enfermo _of the hell_!

—_Shut up!_¡NO DIGAS ESO!—América se pone nervioso.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Sueltame niñato pervertido! —repite al notar que le molesta.

—_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_¡NO DIGAS ESO! —grita histérico sacando su arma y apuntando le a la nuca, pero sin cortar el cartucho ni quitar el seguro.

En cuanto le suelta las manos, aún y atadas Inglaterra intenta golpearle en las regiones vitales o al menos agarrarle y apretar.

América chilla en pánico al ver que no puede con él y sin pensar voltea la pistola y le da al inglés en la nuca, dejándolo KO, porque tiene cero tolerancia a la tortura psicológica.

Inglaterra deja caer la cabeza inconsciente, dejando de moverse y América verifica sus signos vitales antes de buscar algo para amarrarlo a una silla. Encuentra una cinta autoadherible de las grises en la alacena. Empieza a amarrarlo, preocupado por quizás haberle hecho mucho daño con la pistola.

Mientras Canadá sigue sujetando a Francia tratando de confortarle, quien por su parte llora unos minutos y luego termina por calmarse y separarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... —susurra más para sí que para Canadá, quien por supuesto no le cree ni por un segundo.

—¿Quieres... Quieres que te lleve a casa? —propone—. America y yo nos ocuparemos del resto, tú ya has hecho suficiente —asegura.

—_Non, non._Yo puedo arreglar esto, ustedes no —niega con la cabeza—. Solo necesito bañarme y vestirme y... —mira a Canadá—. Ve a ayudarle a tu hermano.

—Hay... Yo no tengo más ropa, pero... —vacila el americano—. Quizás algo de _Angleterre._

Francia se plantea si realmente quiere ponerse ropa de Inglaterra.

—Voy a buscar algo en su closet —se lleva una mano al pómulo izquierdo y le duele a la presión—. _Merde _con_ Angleterre_.

—¿Necesitas... Puedes andar? —pregunta soltándole un poco pero sin dejar de sujetarle—. Si quieres puedes ponerte mi ropa y yo me pondré algo de él... —ofrece amablemente.

Francia le sonríe, agradeciendo sinceramente la amabilidad.

—Puedo ponerme algo suyo. Y creo que sí puedo caminar aunque... —Siente una punzada de dolor en una área concreta—. _Merde,_había olvidado que era tan bestia.

—¿Bestia? ¿Qué más te ha hecho? —pregunta agarrándole por la cintura y apoyándole sobre su cadera para ayudarle a andar.

Francia no responde a la pregunta, cojeando mientras caminan a la puerta.

—No tienes... —empieza Canadá preocupado, por que es una pregunta difícil.

Francia sigue sin decir nada encaminándose al cuarto de Inglaterra.

—_France?_ —pregunta Canadá mirándole, cuando abre la puerta y le ayuda a entrar.

Se oyen a bajo los gritos. Francia le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —vuelve a preguntar el canadiense ahora preocupado por los gritos también.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar a _ton frére..._—esquiva la pregunta cojeando hacia el baño de Inglaterra. Canadá le ayuda a meterse también.

—¿Puedes bañarte solo? —pregunta en el mismo tono.

—_Oui _—asegura el francés—. Tráeme unos calzoncillos del primer cajón y unos calcetines del tercero. Y un pantalón y camisa.

—France, no voy a sacar conclusiones de esta pregunta pero... Ehm... No se si... ¿Tienes ropa tuya aquí? Quizás sería menos violento teniendo en cuenta... —vacila.

—Hay mucha ropa mía en el desván... —le corta el abriendo la ducha y metiéndose a ella—. De todas las épocas. Está en un ropero cerca de la ventana oeste —agrega sintiéndose un poquito mejor en cuanto el agua caliente le recorre el pelo y la espalda.

—Bien, buscaré algo —asegura saliendo del baño. Francia se baña mientras tanto y al terminar busca en el botiquín del baño algo para arreglarse un poco las heridas. Termina optando por un par de aspirinas para él y saca un par más para Inglaterra aunque sabe que no va a tomárselas. Quizás si se las da Canadá... Se mira al espejo y trata solo de valorar los hechos y no de involucrar sentimientos, recordándose a si mismo que este es un Inglaterra de otros tiempos y que en otros tiempos todo lo que ha pasado estaba justificado.

Canadá regresa con la ropa habiéndola sacado de donde Francia le ha dicho y golpea la puerta del baño educadamente.

—Pasa... —Le indica Francia con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra echada sobre los hombros. El canadiense entra con la ropa en las manos.

—Te he elegido esto, hay un montón de cosas ahí, pero si no te gusta puedo bajar algo más —propone y Francia le sonríe un poquito.

—Lo que sea esta bien, mientras no haya algo ahí de los tiempos de la independencia —admite señalando la ropa que ha traído.

—Son unos tejanos y una camisa blanca —Canadá y su sencillez.

—Bien, eso bastará —toma la ropa de manos del menor—. Ve por la espada que esta en el otro cuarto mientras, _s'il vous plait..._

—¿L-La espada? —pregunta abriendo los ojos—. ¿Para qué?

—Solo hay un idioma que entiende este _Angleterre..._—le da la espalda y con trabajos se pone los calzoncillos—. Además... No voy a ir a verle esta vez sin una espada.

Canadá palidece.

—P-Pero, _France..._Es decir, lo que ha hecho no esta bien pero... El Tribunal de La Haya y las Naciones Unidas... ¿Por qué no dejas mejor que te lleve a casa? —vuelve a proponer preocupado— estás en un periodo de estrés post traumático, es normal que estés tenso, no quisiera que hicieras algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte —sigue suplicante. Francia se gira y le sonríe.

—No voy a hacerle daño, Canadá, es solo... Tú no le conoces como enemigo en esos tiempos. No sabes lo bestia que es. TODA precaución es poca.

Canadá le mira nervioso.

—_Mon frére_lleva una pistola y... Está bien —traga saliva y se vuelve para salir, nada convencido.

Francia termina de vestirse y se peina un poco como puede, amarrándose el pelo con un lazo, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor una vez ya vestido.

Canadá regresa con la espada que ha usado para cortar las cuerdas y se la tiende. Francia la toma y la revisa, sintiéndola pesada.

—Nunca me gustaron las espadas que usaba él, son poco flexibles —indica intentando curvar un poco la hoja.

Canadá le mira suplicante con cara de "no apruebo esto" pero no dice nada, suspirando resignado. Francia se la tiende de regreso.

—Bájala tú —pide.

—_Quoi?_

—Tú llévala abajo y, por el amor de dios... Haz lo que yo te diga. Le necesitamos a él para preparar la poción —le mira.

—Ehm... Ok —accede nervioso, tomándola con la hoja hacia abajo como si fuera a clavarla en el suelo.

—Ten MUCHO cuidado —le advierte—. Es un bestia sanguinario, sin ningún escrúpulo y esta MUY enojado y MUY resentido.

El canadiense asiente con la cabeza increíblemente nervioso e incómodo.

—Pero... _pourquoi?_ Era un niño pequeño y ahora es un adulto... significa que la poción o lo que sea, funcionó, _non?_

—Funcionó a la mitad. Eso es lo que no entiendo. Hay algo que esta haciendo falta. Funcionó hasta la revolución, se acuerda de todo hasta ahí pero no más allá —valora y parpadea cayendo en la cuenta de algo—. ¡Soy un idiota!

—_Quoi?_

—No sólo se quería olvidar de mí, ¡se quería olvidar de él!

—¿Olvidar? ¿De quién? —Canadá no entiende un pimiento.

—Funciona hasta que se enamoró de él... —agrega—. Vamos abajo... —le da una palmada en el hombro y se encamina cojeando hacia la puerta.

Canadá se le acerca para tomarle de nuevo y ayudarle a andar, mientras agarra la espada con la otra mano un poco como si fuera una rata muerta o algo así. Caminan hasta las escaleras y notan que los gritos han cesado del todo.

—Quizás... Deberías agarrar eso en posición de ataque o... Dármela —le señala la espada. Canadá vacila y mira a Francia que cojea y aun no se mueve del todo. Trata de levantar la espada.

—_Mon dieu..._—susurra.

—Dame eso, por dios. Parece que traes un palo de hockey —le extiende la mano el francés.

—Es... es que... —vacila y se la tiende. Francia la toma con mucha más naturalidad, soltando a Canadá y poniéndose en guardia. Él le sigue, preocupado.

Con mucho sigilo, el francés llega al pie de las escaleras y se asoma por una rendija a la cocina. América esta terminando de momificar, ejem... de inmovilizar a Inglaterra en la silla.

Francia se relaja un poco al verlo y luego se da cuenta de lo evidente. Abre la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta y Canadá flipa también.

—Pero... ¿que no... Ibas a sujetarle solo?—pregunta bastante nervioso. América brinca hasta el techo.

—¡Ahhhh!

Francia se le acerca a Inglaterra para revisarlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Ehh... Es que... Buff... Se movía mucho y hablaba mucho y no me quedó de otra.

El inglés sigue con la cabeza caída hacia adelante, completamente KO. Francia le revisa con bastante eficiencia encontrando el chipote en la nuca.

—_Mon dieu..._

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos.

—¿Se movía mucho y hablaba mucho? —pregunta el canadiense sin entender—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Canadá, dame hielo del refrigerador... —pide Francia yendo al fregadero y tomando un poco de agua en un vaso.

—Que era un perv... —empieza América y mira a Francia—. Nada. _Are You ok?_—le pregunta al francés al verlo cojear. Canadá obedece mirando a Estados Unidos de reojo.

—_Well,_al menos a ti no te ha... —empieza y gracias a dios ya no se le oye.

Francia toma el hielo y se lo pone a Inglaterra en la nuca, al tiempo que saca una aspirina de su bolsillo. Se la mete al inglés en la boca y le echa la cabeza atrás.

—¿Qué tan fuerte le diste? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —le pregunta a América. Inglaterra sigue inconsciente.

—¿Unos... Quince, veinte minutos? —vacila el estadounidense. Canadá mira al británico, preocupado.

—Quizás deberíamos reanimarle...

Francia mira al inglés un poco angustiado en la estúpida montaña rusa emocional en la que lleva todo el día y le echa el vaso de agua en la cara dándole golpes en las mejillas.

Inglaterra reacciona sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadea descolocado un instante mirando alrededor. En cuanto les ve a los tres y se descubre atado abre los ojos entrando en pánico y empieza a sacudirse tratando de soltarse.

—¡Cabrones! ¡Malditos! ¡imbeciles!

Francia se hace un paso atrás.

—Escúchame... ¡Escúchame! —Francia se agacha hasta quedar frente a frente, lejos de él como para que no pueda morderle.

El inglés sigue sacudiéndose con violencia tratando de soltarse mientras les insulta sin escuchar a Francia, hasta que la silla se cae al suelo. El francés aprieta los ojos.

—_Amerique..._Levántalo...

—¡Soltadme perros del infierno! ¡Yo os maldigo! ¡Más vale que me dejéis en paz y os larguéis de esta_ bloody_casa porque no voy a tener clemencia con ninguno de vosotros, sarnosos! ¡Capullos! —sigue gritando desde el suelo, tratando de rodar y soltarse.

América mira a Francia algo asustado y luego da la vuelta a la silla, levantándole.

—Me parece que el que no se da cuenta de su situación ahora es otro, _mon ami..._

—¡Quítame las manos de encima _bloody _niñato traidor! ¡Lárgate a tu _bloody_ casa! ¡Y tu, imbécil! ¡Más vale que no estés aquí cuando me suelte! —les grita a ambos—. ¡Y tu! _What the hell do you want_? ¿La _bloody_independencia también? ¡Sois lo peor sobre la tierra!

Canadá mira a Inglaterra con consternación y eso que ha sido el que ha salido mejor parado.

—No se si te hayas dado cuenta de esto, _Cher..._Pero el que se esta quedando sin tiempo aquí eres tú —sigue Francia.

—¡Ni tiempo ni mierda, _arsehole!_Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate —responde con furia.

El francés se le acerca.

—Voy a pedirte esto una vez únicamente. Escúchame.

Inglaterra se mantiene mirándole con los ojos brillándole de furia asesina y los dientes apretados, esperando que esté lo bastante cerca para meterle un cabezazo.

—Ahórrate el pedírmelo, si quieres algo tendrás que arrebátamelo, _bastard_—susurra agresivo. Francia calcula bien la distancia.

—Has hecho esa poción para olvidarte de mi cientos de veces... Pero nunca lo has incluido a él en la formula —señala a América.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá sin entender un pimiento. Él le mira de vuelta con la misma cara.

Inglaterra sigue mirando a Francia completamente furioso y se sonroja un poco, sin que se pueda distinguir si es vergüenza o está rojo de rabia.

—Sabes que tengo razón... Digas lo que digas, me odies cuanto me odies, sabes que por primera vez desde anoche estoy diciendo algo que te es útil.

Inglaterra le escupe en la cara.

—¿Porqué iba a creerte ahora si antes que sí tenías un motivo para ayudarme no me lo has dicho?

America se sobresalta por la escupida y mira a Canadá de nuevo en plan "Mamá y Papá se pelean". El canadiense se acerca a Estados Unidos, nervioso. Francia no se limpia la cara y lo mira con igual intensidad.

—Es muy difícil deducir cosas que no se cuando estoy absolutamente inmovilizado y con tu... Con una espada apuntándome al pecho.

—Has tenido unos buenos ratos de soledad y reflexión, capullo, ¿acaso la ropa limpia es lo que te hace pensar? —se burla con los dientes apretados.

Canadá abre los ojos deduciendo del todo ya por que de la herida en el pecho de Francia.

El francés le fulmina y suprime sus ganas de darle un golpe en la cara.

—Vamos a ayudarte... Contigo, sin ti o a pesar de ti

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Tu tampoco tienes huevos para llamar a esto por su _bloody_nombre? —se burla de nuevo levantado las cejas—. ¿O es que se te ha olvidado como usar correctamente las palabras? —aprieta los dientes—. ¡Porque yo no veo que ninguno me estéis ayudando en lo mas mínimo!

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos cada vez más incomodo.

—Pero _England..._—empieza en un susurro.

—Tú no podrías distinguir la ayuda ni a un millón de kilómetros de distancia... Eres así de orgulloso —suelta el francés, se gira a la mesa de la cocina y abre el libro de pociones.

América no sabe que decir. Inglaterra se humedece los labios mirando a Francia.

—¡No toques eso! —grita muy nervioso al ver que se acerca al libro—. ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a eso, _bloody bastard!_—empieza a balancearse otra vez con la silla tratando de tirársele encima.

America corre a la silla y le detiene por la espalda.

—Estoy haciendo tu estúpida poción porque tú no eres capaz de estarte quieto y confiar en nosotros —responde Francia.

—_What the hell_ es lo que haces? ¡Suéltame _bloody_enfermo! —le grita el inglés a Estados Unidos.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ENFERMO! —le grita América.

—¿Y tu que te crees que haces ahí parado, _tosser_? —le grita Inglaterra a Canadá—. ¿Qué te crees que haces permitiendo todo esto?, ¡ya veo a quien le debes tu _bloody_ fidelidad _of the hell!_

—Como sigas así, vas a terminar amordazado, _Angleterre_—indica Francia con absoluta tranquilidad ahora que el británico está amarrado.

—¡Que te jodan! —le grita a Francia.

—¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que pasa algo raro aquí? ¿No estuviste media noche haciendo una poción para volver a la normalidad? ¿No te faltaba algo? ¿No les ves más grandes? ¿No me has dicho a mí que parezco más viejo?

El inglés sigue con los dientes apretados y respirando por la nariz.

—Esto no os va a servir de nada. Si me matáis, el país va a volverse tierra salvaje y vais a tener una _bloody_ guerra absoluta entre_ Ireland, Spain, Belgium, Netherland, Norway, Sweden, Germany..._

—No seas dramático, nunca te ha matado nadie... Y no es como que no hayamos tenido oportunidad —Francia a lo suyo, mezclando los ingredientes como indica la receta, mas rápido en esta ocasión.

—Porque ni siquiera tu eres tan imbécil, pero viéndote ahora con este par de traidores emancipados.

—Si dejaras de gritar y nos PERMITIERAS convencerte de que el que esta mal eres tú... En serio, _Angleterre._Tú sabías anoche que había algo mal... Subiste a preguntármelo.

—¡Y tu lo sabías y no me lo dijiste entonces, a pesar de que sabías que te habría liberado! pero sabías que ellos vendrían, sabías que entre los tres podríais reducirme... y ¿esperas que me fíe de ti? ¡Cobardes asquerosos! ¡Sucios traidores! —sigue gritando y vuelve a balancearse.

Francia suspira.

—¿Y quién me garantizaba a mi que si lo sabía no me matarías en cuanto te lo dijera? ¿Eh?

—Ya te dije que no era mi intención matarte que no soy tan imbécil para buscarme una guerra salvaje con media Europa, antes tendrías que haberme cedido tus tierras, _arsehole_—sigue, jadeando.

—Y se supone que yo tengo que creerte después de todo lo bestia que fuiste anoche... —asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Y que hay de vosotros dos? —se vuelve a Estados Unidos y Canadá—. ¿Vais a ser las perras de este hijo de puta Francés? ¿volveréis a ser fieles a _Luisito of the Hell_? Eso si es ir adelante, ¿Eh, emancipado? —escupe—. Si hubiera querido matarte, te habría matado en lugar de violarte, _arsehole._.. ¡y habría conseguido la respuesta yo solo!

Francia se detiene de lo que sea que este haciendo con la poción y cierra los ojos... Soltando el aire por la nariz. Pone lo que traiga en la mano en la mesa se gira a Inglaterra. Él le mira resoplando con furia salvaje.

* * *

_Así es como son los piratas. Sin embargo, a pesar del drama y la violencia, me encantó escribir a este Inglaterra agresivo y muerto de miedo, por que definitivamente esta no es una historia rosa para nada. Los meritos de los insultos, al capitán Haddock de Tintín (me encanta).  
_


	5. Una de cal y una de arena

_—¿Y que hay de vosotros dos? —se vuelve a Estados Unidos y Canadá—. ¿Vais a ser las perras de este hijo de puta Francés? ¿volveréis a ser fieles a Luisito of the Hell? Eso si es ir adelante, ¿Eh, emancipado? —escupe—. Si hubiera querido matarte, te habría matado en lugar de violarte, arsehole... ¡y habría conseguido la respuesta yo solo!_

_Francia se detiene de lo que sea que este haciendo con la poción y cierra los ojos... Soltando el aire por la nariz. Pone lo que traiga en la mano en la mesa se gira a Inglaterra. Él le mira resoplando con furia salvaje._

* * *

**05. Una de cal y una de arena**

Francia le da una cachetada con la mano abierta en la cara, con los ojos encendidos de rabia y empañados en lágrimas.

—_What?_—ha gritado America hace media hora pero creo que nadie le oyó.

Inglaterra gira la cara, por supuesto con la mejilla encendida y medio sonríe de lado al saber que le ha molestado. Canadá parpadea descolocado.

—Vi... vi... ?

—_Casse-toi!_—murmura Francia absolutamente furioso mientras busca con la mirada algo por ahí con lo que amordazarle.

—Así que te molesta que les muestre a tus dos seguidores idiotas como en realidad no eres tan fuerte —sonríe el inglés.

—Vio... larle? —susurra America flipando.

—¿Qué me dices, enfermo? ¿Te hubiera gustado que te lo hiciera a ti también? —le devuelve a América cuando nota que lo pregunta... por que hoy Inglaterra quiere que lo maten.

—_Ta gueule!_—grita Francia con el ceño fruncido. América abre los ojos como platos cuando le habla a él, mira a Francia con ojos desorbitados. Canadá, nervioso, asustado y preocupado, les mira a los tres sin saber que hacer.

—¿Dónde está la cinta? —pregunta Francia a América.

—E-En la mesa... —susurra America saliendo del trance y caminando hacia ella.

—Oh, y además ni siquiera fue la primera vez... ¿verdad que no_, France_? —suelta con burla—. Anda, anda, cuéntales todo a tus muchachos, cuéntales como LLORASTE —grita desesperado con mucha mucha rabia, al final, antes de que le tapen la boca.

—No le oigan... —Francia estira la mano, toma la cinta que tiene América en la mano. Cierra los ojos al escuchar la ultima parte y taparle la boca.

Inglaterra forcejea moviéndose tan violentamente como puede para que no le tape la boca. Francia le toma del pelo con una mano y se las arregla para tapársela más o menos bien con la otra.

El inglés bufa por la nariz mirando al francés a los ojos con absoluta rabia y Francia le devuelve con la mirada absolutamente herida.

El británico sigue respirando por la nariz de manera agitada sin dejar de mirarle. América esta PETRIFICADO en su lugar atrás del inglés, mirándoles a ambos con horror. Canadá está tratando de entender algo.

—T-te... —vuelve a tratar de empezar a preguntarle a Francia, sin estar seguro de realmente. Francia cierra los ojos y levanta una mano para que se calle.

—P-Pero... _England..._—agrega América.

Inglaterra sigue mirando a Francia y luego empieza a tratar de aflojar sus manos para soltarse, con fuerza, testarudo contra la cinta adhesiva, balanceando la silla de nuevo para que se afloje.

—Ustedes dos, vigílenlo —les pide el francés con la voz totalmente quebrada.

—Pero, _France_... —América da un paso adelante.

—¿E-estas bien? —pregunta Canadá nervioso y preocupado como ha estado todo el resto del tiempo.

—_S'il vous plait..._—les suplica el francés.

Inglaterra sigue forcejeando con sus cintas de manera incansable... se va a pasar una semana durmiendo después de esto.

América sostiene de nuevo la silla y la jala hacia atrás. Saca su pistola y le apunta a Inglaterra en la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Inglaterra se detiene de forcejear y mira a Estados Unidos a los ojos con la misma rabia que miraba a Francia, bufando por la nariz.

Francia pide vacaciones.

—_Amerique,_solo vigílalo... —pide y se gira a terminar la estúpida poción. Canadá mira a Estados Unidos y al arma.

—_Bro... brother..._

America mira al inglés con un poco de odio.

—_What?_

—No quieres matarle — le recuerda el canadiense suavemente. Estados Unidos mira el arma, a Inglaterra y a Canadá entre triste y preocupado.

Francia no deja de repetirse a si mismo, mentalmente "voy a matarte en cuanto vuelvas a la normalidad"

—No... no quieres... matarle —repite levantando la mano lentamente y poniéndola sobre la pistola mientras Inglaterra sigue mirándoles a ambos con los ojos prácticamente inyectados en sangre.

Francia le pone tanta atención a la poción como la que le pone a la cocina, tranquilizándose un poquitín con eso.

Suavemente, Canadá presiona un poco para que baje el arma, muy lentamente y muy suavemente.

—Sabes que te arrepentirás, está enfermo, es evidente

América baja el arma sin quitarle los ojos al inglés de encima.

—Claro que esta enfermo. Le... Le... —señala a Francia.

—No está bien. Seguro no quiere decir todas estas cosas, seguro no quería hacer eso... —sigue calmándole Canadá, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Estados Unidos baja el arma del todo y se relaja un poquito.

—Pero es... Es horrible —añade. Canadá mira a Inglaterra y se humedece los labios.

—Mira, antes era el de la edad media, pero mírale ahora, parece más joven que normalmente... él no... Aun no ha vuelto, parece como si fuera el Inglaterra del siglo dieciocho —Busca la mirada de Francia para que le de su aprobación a la teoría.

—La independencia... —resume Francia como si no fuera evidente. Canadá se vuelve a Estados Unidos.

—Acuérdate como era en esa época, como te odiaba a ti y odiaba a France... y lo que le costó superarlo... —sigue conciliador.

—Pero... Pero es que.,. —mira a Francia preocupado y luego a Canadá—. Jesús.

—Venga, todo estará bien cuando _France_resuelva esto, ¿verdad? —asegura Canadá con una sonrisa medio esperanzada, apretando un poco a América de los hombros y mirando a Francia. Él se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Eso espero. Realmente eso espero. Ahora necesito ir a conseguir algo del unicornio de _merde_que tiene afuera.

Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos al oir eso y empieza a sacudir de nuevo la silla, saltando para tratar de romperla sin que nadie se lo espere.

—¿El... el unicornio? —pregunta Canadá confundido.

—_Si'l vous plait,_detente que aun cuando rompas la silla estas amarrado de pies a cabeza y solo vas a lograr estar sentado en el suelo —riñe Francia al inglés y él le fulmina de vuelta.

—No se quien será peor que vaya, si tu o yo —mira al estadounidense.

—No hay un unicornio allá afuera —protesta América, Canadá asiente a lo que acaba de decir su hermano con cara de "lo siento pero creo que tiene razón".

—_Oui_y en teoría la magia no existe y míranos... —se cruza de brazos.

Inglaterra sigue forcejeando y moviendo la cabeza con violencia, rezando por que _Morning Star_no se les acerque y pidiéndoles a las hadas que le suelten.

Francia toma un bote, sale a donde salió ayer el pequeño británico y hace lo mismo que hizo el día anterior sintiéndose ridículo, obvio.

Inglaterra se descojona de la risa viéndole por la ventana de la cocina. Francia vuelve con el bote vacío sintiéndose miserable.

—Esto es absurdo, no se que mierda es lo que... —mira a al inglés—. _Angleterre_

Inglaterra sigue descojonado de la risa

—_MERDE!_—protesta Francia al notar que se ríe.

—_What's going on?_—pregunta América. Canadá mira a Francia.

— ¿Qué estabas... es decir... has conseguido...? —vacila. Francia señala a Inglaterra.

—No al parecer —mientras él sigue riéndose. Francia se echa en la silla junto a la suya, histérico, frustrado y cansado—. Tú ganas.

Inglaterra le mira con burla dejando de reírse un poco.

—No puedo ayudarte si tu no quieres que lo haga—susurra Francia.

El inglés levanta las cejas con cara de "menos mal que te das cuenta", burlón.

—No sé cómo hacerte entender que esto es lo que necesitas.

El británico le mira con los ojos entrecerrados un largo tiempo... y por un segundo duda, desviando la vista a un bote en la encimera, rápidamente se vuelve a Francia como si no hubiera hecho eso, con el ceño fruncido.

Francia nota todo el movimiento y abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido.

—Es...Tu... Es... —le sonríe un poco mientras el inglés sigue mirándole con rabia bufando por la nariz. Canadá mira a Francia sin entender.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Eres listo. Un cabrón, pero listo —responde Francia a Inglaterra y se levanta.

El británico aparta la cara con el ceño fruncido y se sonroja un poco.

—_What's going on?_—repite America mirando al inglés de nuevo y luego a Francia.

El francés abre el bote y le sonríe al de ojos verdes.

—No ha pasado nada. _Amerique_dame un pelo tuyo —pide con tranquilidad e Inglaterra vuelve a sacudirse tratando de soltarse.

Francia le ignora por completo mientras mira a América.

—¿Un... Pe... Pelo? ¿Para?

—Necesito un pelo de alguien a quien _Angleterre_quiera —indica. Canadá les mira los tres mientras el inglés aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más empezando a sacudirse un poco otra vez. Estados Unidos abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Y... Yo...

—_Oui..,_le he puesto ya uno de alguien a quien odia, ahora solo me falta uno tuyo —trata de sonreírle. América entrecierra los ojos y se lleva una mano al pelo. Se quita uno y se lo da a Francia.

—¿Crees que funcione? —pregunta y Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—_Oui_—responde con muchísima más seguridad en esta ocasión, tomando el pelo y echándolo al caldillo, luego toma uno suyo y lo echa también. Suspira echándole las cosas faltantes y tapándolo.

—Hay que... —mira a Inglaterra—. Rezar no se cuanto tiempo y luego cantar.

Inglaterra no le quita los ojos de encima a Francia, amenazante y Canadá se ha vuelto invisible.

—Quizás podrías rezarle tú... —propone el francés al británico.

—¿Rezar? —América flipa.

—_Oui, Angleterre_dice que hay que rezarle...

—_What the fuck?._

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres rezar?—pregunta Francia mirándole.

El británico le fulmina.

—¿No es necesario? —levanta las cejas.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe.

—Tú dices cuando...

El inglés busca con la mirada el reloj de la cocina. Francia mira el reloj. Inglaterra mira a Francia y parpadea dos veces.

—¿Dos horas?

El británico asiente firme y sutilmente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Bien. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Quieres... Algo? —le pregunta Francia un minuto después. Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido, desconfiado.

El francés da un paso hacia él y le quita la cinta de la boca, con un tirón, haciendo que suelte un grito ahogado.

—Cabrón.

—Uy... _Pardon_—le responde sarcástico Francia.

—Que te jodan —escupe fulminándole.

—¿Quieres agua? —pregunta sin burla.

El de ojos verdes aparta la cara mirando el suelo. Francia va al fregadero y sirve agua.

—¿Quieres mear?

Inglaterra le fulmina.

—No, ya me lo haré encima.

—No, no es necesario — Francia le pone el vaso en la boca con cuidado.

Inglaterra bebe un poco con los ojos cerrados, relajándose sin saber por qué. Luego se sonroja un poco al recordarse a si mismo dándole agua a Francia hace unas horas en un gesto que considera reprobable, reprimiéndose a si mismo por ser demasiado blando.

Canadá les mira con las cejas levantadas, pero no dice nada. Francia le hace un cariño en el pelo, sumamente sutil. América también ve toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Inglaterra aparta el vaso con la lengua y aparta la cara respirando un poco más tranquilo, pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Necesito amordazarte de nuevo?

—Vete al infierno —protesta el inglés sin mirarle, Francia no le responde pero no le amordaza. América mira a Canadá.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

Inglaterra baja la cabeza y mira el suelo sin decir nada. Canadá mira a Estados Unidos.

—No estoy... No estoy seguro —vacila.

—Esto... Pasa algo raro aquí —le susurra América al canadiense.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta Canadá de vuelta, notándolo también pero sin poder deducir qué es.

Francia va al congelador y saca otros hielos. Los pone en el trapo de la cocina y se planta atrás de Inglaterra. Le pone los hielos en la cabeza.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y los dientes al sentir el frío repentino, pero sigue sin decir nada, relajándose más con los, para él, sumamente raros cuidados de Francia.

América levanta las cejas.

—_What the...fuck?_¿No dijo que le había violado? —le susurra a Canadá, él asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Y tu le estarías poniendo hielo al cuello y dando agua si te hubiera violado? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Ciertamente no parece muy afectado. Es un alivio —responde Canadá—. Supongo que entiende que es por... _Well,_la enfermedad o lo que le pase—suspira—. Mejor así, no quisiera una guerra —asegura—. Claro, que quizás esté esperando a que se recupere para reclamarle.

—Pero aun así... Son raros —admite América mirándoles. Canadá inclina la cabeza mirándoles también.

Francia mueve un poco los hielos, quitándole el pelo del cuello. Vuelve a ponerlo. Inglaterra suspira con agradecimiento, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo la cabeza para que le toque donde más le duele y estar cómodo.

Francia mueve los hielos hacia donde recuerda que esta el golpe, moviendo distraídamente los dedos, jugando un poco con el pelo del inglés, acariciándole sutilmente.

Canadá tuerce el morro notando un poco más a qué se refiere Estados Unidos.

—_Well,_es mejor así. Al menos ya no escupe, ni grita ni insulta —se encoge de hombros fingiendo no ver lo evidente.

—Parece que... Parecería que... —murmura America sin dejar de mirarles.

—_What...? _—pregunta Canadá instándole a hablar.

—Que estuvieran... Que... —traga saliva el estadounidense.

—Pero siempre se han llevado así, ¿no? —le mira el canadiense.

—_Yes_—responde América de inmediato, realmente sin estar celoso, solo sorprendido. Canadá suspira.

—No recordaba que _England_fuera tan agresivo —admite.

—Conmigo no lo era TANTO... —admite América.

—_Well..._Supongo que lo de haberle atado y eso ayuda —suspira de nuevo

Francia le limpia el agua escurrida en el cuello con el trapo, con suavidad.

—No sabes como estaba, _brother_... Terriblemente agresivo —empieza a contar Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío con una gota que le ha bajado por la espalda, pero mueve la cabeza siguiendo los movimientos de Francia lo más sutil y desinteresadamente que puede.

Francia mueve el hielo de nuevo relajándose bastante con esta actividad.

—Me ha mordido, me ha pateado... —América mira a Canadá—. ¿Traes tu PSP? —le sonríe.

—_Yes_—sonríe el canadiense y se palpa el pecho—. ¡Ah! Esta arriba en el abrigo.

—Sube por él, ¿no? —se echa en el piso.

—Ah, pensé que vendrías —se pone de pie.

—Oh... ¡Puedo ir! —mira a Francia y se levanta—. ¿Puedes con él?

Inglaterra sigue con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Francia asiente con la cabeza.

—_Awesome!_ —va atrás de Canadá—. ¿Qué quieres jugar? ¿Ya jugaste el nuevo _Assassins creed_? —pregunta sonriendo mientras salen de la cocina.

Francia los mira salir y le hace un suave cariño en el cuello. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco por la caricia, apartando la cara para que Francia no se de cuenta.

El francés no dice nada, hace otra caricia sutil. El inglés tiembla un poco y se humedece los labios. Francia hace una más, menos sutil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protesta Inglaterra, mirando el suelo.

Francia no le responde, volviendo solo a ponerle el hielo y pasándole un dedo por la línea del cuello

Al británico empieza a acelerársele un poco el corazón y la respiración.

Francia le hunde una mano en el pelo e Inglaterra trata de soltarse de las manos otra vez, por sacar los nervios.

El francés le toma un montón de pelo de la nuca, jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás y besándole en la boca.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos absolutamente tomado por sorpresa, sonrojándose del todo sin saber que hacer.

Francia sigue besándole con todo su corazón, sacando toda su angustia y finalmente el inglés cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso mientras le cae una lagrima de cada ojo, descargando la rabia en uno de esos besos que lo curan TODO.

El francés se despega y le mira también con lágrimas en los ojos. Le acaricia la cara.

Inglaterra se relame un poco con el sabor de Francia en los labios y se sonroja otra vez mirándole con la respiración agitada.

Francia vacila en qué hacer y en cuanto le ve la mirada, vuelve a besarle.

Él vuelve a devolverle el beso con ansia, pero más seguridad esta vez, tratando de pensar que en cualquier momento se separara y se burlara de él o cualquier otra de sus miles de millones de razones por las que morderle hasta hacerle sangrar... Sin ser capaz de centrarse en ni una sola, fundiéndosele el cerebro.

El francés le hunde la mano en el pelo de nuevo haciéndole cariños en las mejillas con la otra mano y cuando se separa un poco le gira la cabeza y empieza a besarle el cuello, sentándose sobre él.

Inglaterra sigue sonrojado apartando la cara para dejarle el cuello, apretando los ojos mientras le caen las lágrimas otra vez.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto, _arsehole_? ¿Venganza? ¿Humillarme frente a los niños?

Francia le pone un par dedos en la boca para callarle.

—Shh... —susurra y el británico aprieta los dientes, tensándose y cerrando los ojos, pensando que realmente planea devolvérsela

—_Je suis desole _—susurra mirándole a la cara con los ojos empañados y le besa la frente.

—¿Por que crees que me importa? —escupe volviendo a su postura defensiva.

Francia vuelve a besarle los labios, esta vez dulcemente e Inglaterra vuelve a cerrar los ojos buscándole como hace, ha hecho y hará TOOOOODAS las veces en su vida.

Esta vez, el francés no se arriesga y le besa bien de nuevo por que esta es la forma en la que Francia se cura sus heridas con Inglaterra.

Y por supuesto, el inglés se lo devuelve. Francia lo intensifica todo lo posible apretando los ojos e Inglaterra lo agradece increíblemente, curándosele el corazón un poco, sorprendido de que esto este yendo así.

El francés está un rato laaaaaargo besándole con toda la parsimonia que puede y el británico le sigue con el cerebro fundido excitándose hasta que el big ben empieza a dar la hora en punto.

Francia sigue besándole con tranquilidad, relajándose minuto a minuto e Inglaterra esta olvidando hasta su nombre.

Unos buenos diez o quince minutos después el francés se separa, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. El inglés parpadea sin siquiera saber dónde está, volviendo a relamerse ahora de manera obvia sin darse cuenta.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla y el pelo, relamiéndose él también. Inglaterra sigue con la respiración agitada, mirándole a los ojos por que Francia no suele esperar tanto para burlarse.

—Besas distinto que trescientos años más tarde —asegura poniéndole una mano en la clavícula, acariciándola con el pulgar—. No lo recordaba —susurra serio y sin burla.

Inglaterra se sonroja y aparta la cara. Francia le gira la cara hacia él y vuelve a besarle mientras el británico sigue bastante contento... CONTENTO, hay que decirlo.

Francia vuelve a recrearse... A RECREARSE y se separa, mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra sigue ahí, cada vez más ansioso, excitado, desesperado y confundido. El francés le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Lo hacemos mucho mejor mas adelante, _mon amour_. Somos amigos... —le acaricia como siempre le acaricia, sonriendo un poco de lado—. Y un poco más civilizados... —le da un beso en un ojo e Inglaterra lo cierra—. Aunque ahora mismo te parezca absurdo —le besa el otro—. Realmente estoy aquí para ayudarte —le besa la mejilla.

Inglaterra se queda con ambos ojos cerrados.

—No entiendo nada —confiesa de la forma más vulnerable que ha usado desde que se despertó siendo de esta época.

—Lo sé, todo es muy diferente ahora… —responde con sinceridad—. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. El _garçón..._—traga saliva—. ¿Sabes que tenemos acuerdos de paz?

—_I hate you_—asegura aun con la cabeza y los hombros caídos y los ojos cerrados, como si fuera lo único a lo que puede aferrarse.

—Esta bien... Eso se conserva igual —le besa en la cabeza—. Y esta vez va a funcionar, estoy seguro. Si esta incluido el pelo del _garçón_, debes volver a la actualidad —le peina como siempre.

Inglaterra sigue en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Vas a estar bien —Francia le abraza con fuerza, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Inglaterra junta su mejilla con la oreja del francés un segundo como devolviendo el abrazo y luego sacude la cabeza para que le suelte.

—Y al final no puedes librarte de mí, _mon petit lapin_... —le besa la mejilla y se levanta.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse, mordiéndose el labio sin mirarle.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estoy seguro que puedo hacer algo comestible en la... —mira el reloj—. Media hora que queda.

El británico le mira y vuelve a aparta la vista pensando que no es eso lo que... Pero seguramente si esta hambriento también, así que no responde. Francia sonríe algo maligno teniendo una idea.

—Quieres mear —hace notar en cuanto ve que le mira y voltea la cara el inglés se sonroja y niega un poco demasiado tarde.

Francia se plantea como hacerlo.

—No puedo desamarrarte del todo... Es decir, es que vas a atacarme si lo hago. Pero no querría que te hicieras encima.

Inglaterra sigue sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún ademán por ayudarle.

Francia toma un vaso de plástico, unas tijeras y se le hinca enfrente.

El inglés abre los ojos como platos deduciendo lo que pretende y se sonroja mucho empezando a zarandear la silla otra vez.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

* * *

_Ese beso... ESE BESO. Épico. Inglaterra no va a salir impune de esta._


	6. La venganza y el regreso

_Francia toma un vaso de plástico, unas tijeras y se le hinca enfrente._

_El inglés abre los ojos como platos deduciendo lo que pretende y se sonroja mucho empezando a zarandear la silla otra vez._

_—¡Ni se te ocurra!_

* * *

**06. La venganza y el regreso**

Francia le corta un poco la momificación que hizo América hasta que empieza a moverse.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—¡No vas a tocarme! ¡No voy a hacer esto aquí! —exclama pensando todo el tiempo en sus en absoluto relajadas regiones vitales. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—_Angleterre_, ¿serías capaz de jurarme que si te llevo al baño no vas a atacarme?

—¿Serías capaz de creerme? —responde ligeramente cínico levantando las cejas.

Francia se ríe.

—En estos tiempos te creería. Vas a tener que darme una idea o mearte encima entonces.

—No vas a tocarme —repite nervioso de nuevo pensando en la humillación que sería que le notara excitado sin la protección de la cinta gris que no deja que se levante nada y luego se lamenta de haber bebido tanta agua antes.

—Solo te tengo que dirigir el pene a un bote, _Angleterre_—rasga con las manos hasta abrirle un espacio mas grande en el abdomen.

Inglaterra empieza a híper ventilar.

—Solo es mear... —le mira ligeramente maligno, mientras termina de romper las tiras que le sujetan el abdomen y ataca su botón del pantalón.

El inglés levanta la cabeza al techo completamente sonrojado, apretando los ojos y tratando de calmarse a marchas forzadas... Y fallando miserablemente, por supuesto.

Francia le baja el cierre y sin miramientos le saca el asunto que tal como lo ha deducido, no está en lo absoluto tranquilo y calmado. Levanta las cejas pero no dice nada. Toma el vaso y lo pone en su lugar.

Piensaenotracosapiensaenotra cosapiensaenotracosa se repite a si mismo el inglés al notar sus dedos sobre él, que no le ayudan en absoluto.

—Ya está... —susurra Francia sosteniendo el bote.

Inglaterra sigue respirando agitadamente temblando completamente avergonzado, luchando por no llorar y deseando que la tierra se lo coma.

—Relájate, solo es mear... —susurra Francia poniéndose de pie—. Si me largo, se cae el bote. Y yo he tenido que mear también... —intenta sonar dulce y conciliador, aunque no puede evitar el leve tono de malignidad.

—No... Puedo... —susurra con muuucho esfuerzo.

—Piensa en el mar... Y en las olas y en una caída de agua y en una fuente —propone humedeciéndose los labios frente a el.

El inglés traga saliva, pero aun así esta demasiado tenso y demasiado excitado.

—Cuando bajen los niños vas a querer menos... —le hace notar.

—No es que no quiera, _bloody bastard!_—grita exasperado. Francia sonríe triunfal.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —replica conciliador, decidiendo levantarle el castigo, dejando el bote ahí lo mejor que puede detenido y yéndose al refrigerador a buscar algo de comer. Saca unas cuantas cosas para hacer comida, "ignorando" a Inglaterra por completo, esperando que así pueda mear.

El británico consigue relajarse lo bastante, finalmente y hace un poco de desastre porque al salirle el chorro como una fuente... El bote... Ejem.

Francia vuelve unos instantes después y frunce el ceño con el desastre, pero no dice nada. Quita el bote y toma unas servilletas. Lo limpia lo mejor posible.

Inglaterra sigue respirando agitadamente mordiéndose el labio, sonrojado y muy MUY avergonzado.

Francia le guarda el big ben y cierra la bragueta, con paciencia, se lava las manos y empieza a preparar la comida sin decir nada.

Inglaterra sigue ahí con la cabeza gacha en silencio.

—Hice otra vez huevo porque no tienes nada más interesante —le explica un ratito después.

—Ni pienses que esto es por ti —se convence a decir unos buenos minutos más tarde.

—¿Por mi? —levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poco— . ¿El qué? ¿Mear? —hace los ojos en blanco—. No me jodas,_ Angleterre_... Ahórrate las explicaciones idiotas.

—Vete a la mierda tú y tu _bloody_comida interesante —replica sin especificar. Francia se le para enfrente con el segundo omelet del día y una cuchara

—Abre la boca.

—Ni de broma —responde el inglés con los dientes apretados. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz.

—Venga... —le acerca la cuchara con omelet. Inglaterra aparta la cara y aprieta los labios. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—_Angleterre..._

—_Shite,_ _Frog, _que no —protesta. Francia pone la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Tengo que cantarle a esto y no se que es lo que hay que cantarle.

—_Get lost_ —responde el británico.

—Si no quieres comer, quizás puedas cantarle en lo que yo sí me como el mío —sentencia Francia y levanta las cejas. Saca dos platos más y sirve huevo para los otros dos—. Si te intentas escapar... Voy a largarme ahora sí.

—Que te jodan, más te vale hacerlo y no estar aquí para cuando despierte —amenaza.

—Bien. Quizás si me violas de nuevo después de esos besos lo pase mejor —se gira con los platos en la mano y le sonríe—. Canta bonito.

Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta sin saber que responder, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Francia sale por la puerta con los tres platos, dejándole al inglés su plato muuuuy cerca y sube con los niños.

Unos instantes más tarde, demasiado tarde se oye un grito de _"bastard"_ del británico y Francia se ríe en las escaleras.

Quince minutos después, se oyen varios golpes fuertes en la cocina... Uno sordo, uno metálico y otro de cerámica haciéndose añicos. Francia maldice a toda la humanidad sabiendo que es lo que paso... Baja corriendo las escaleras seguido de América y Canadá obviamente.

Cuando entran a la cocina Inglaterra está en el suelo, de cabeza, inconsciente, con el plato de la tortilla hecho añicos y la tortilla por ahí... Y con la cazuela de la poción vertida en el suelo.

—¡Eres tan estúpido! —masculla Francia entre dientes. Canadá preocupado se pone de cuclillas junto al inglés.

—¿Pero qué ha hecho?

América grita como niña y se detiene junto al inglés también arrodillado.

Le dan la vuelta entre los tres y notan que tiene un chichón en la frente.

Francia recoge mientras lo que puede de la poción. Canadá comprueba las constantes vitales de Inglaterra.

—Creo que solo está inconsciente.

—No sé si se tomo la poción... —indica Francia, Canadá le mira.

—¿Cómo podemos saberlo?

—Cuando despierte —se levanta Francia y llena otro vaso con agua. Se lo echa encima pero no despierta.

—Es probable que se la haya tomado —indica Francia— Es decir, si solo si fuera solo un golpe se hubiera caído y golpeado. Quizás debas llevarlo a la sala, garçon... Y quitarle la cinta de encima. Vamos a esperar a que despierte bastante mejor preparados esta vez ―explica pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―¿Qui-Quitarle la cinta? ¿Y si no funciona? ―pregunta Canadá un poco asustado―. No quisiera que nadie se hiciera daño...

―Somos tres contra uno, cher... ―le sonríe y toma la espada del suelo.

―Si sí funcionó no querrá despertar atado ―valora América cargado a Inglaterra con facilidad.

―Tampoco quisiera que él se haga daño ―replica preocupado.

―No vamos a dejarle amarrado toda la noche... Es un poco bestia ―explica Francia abriendo el congelador una vez más y sacado otros hielos.

―Quizás podría solo amarrarle las manos y los pies... ―propone América.

―¿Toda la noche? ¿Va a dormir toda la noche? ―pregunta el canadiense.

―Ayer durmió... No tengo idea... ¿Un rato? Sé que en la noche la hizo varias veces... Y no durmió ―admite Francia.

―Vamos a tener que hacer guardias para velarle si duerme toda la noche ―comenta Canadá.

América deja al inglés en la sala.

―Yo voto por amarrarle de nuevo, no sabes lo que fue lograr amarrarle la primera vez... ―mira a Francia―. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se despierte y haya funcionado y le desamarramos...

―Quizás podríamos dejarle dormir en una cama, en un cuarto vacío y cerrado ―propone Canadá―. Desatado y eso.

―No puede quedarse solo... ―indica Francia colocándose frente a Inglaterra y abriendo le los vendajes alrededor del pecho con las tijeras de la cocina. Cuando ya tiene el pecho descubierto, presiona con la nudillos en el esternón de Inglaterra con fuerza esperando respuesta. Al ver que no la hay después de un par de movimientos se relaja.

―Entonces no hay mas remedio que hacer guardias ―suspira Canadá resignado.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta América con el ceño fruncido.

―Es un truco viejo para saber si se esta o no haciendo el dormido o el inconsciente. Aquí ―Francia le señala el pecho del inglés―. Hay muchas terminales nerviosas y si aprietas duele más que en cualquier otro lado sin lastimar. Si la persona se hace la inconsciente, al apretar, se queja ―sonríe empezando a cortar las demás ataduras.

―Oh... Yo sabía que si aprietas aquí ―Canadá se señala el lóbulo de la oreja―. Con la uña, puedes hacer que alguien recupere la consciencia.

―Puedes intentarlo ―Francia le sonríe mientras América los mira a ambos.

―No... Parece que necesita dormir ―rehusa el canadiense mirándole la cara.

―Amerique ayúdame con la espalda y las manos ―le pasa las tijeras.

―Ok..

Francia mira a Canadá con media sonrisa.

―Que considerado.

Canadá le sonríe tímidamente mientras terminan de cortarle los amarres y América lo carga de nuevo.

―¿A dónde le llevo?

―Arriba a su cuarto... En su cama estará bien ―mira a Canadá―. ¿Traes tú la cinta?

―Yo creo que estará más cómodo en su cuarto ―asiente tomando la cinta. Francia sigue a América llevando los hielos.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ―le pregunta Canadá al verlos.

―¿Has visto el golpe que tiene en la frente?

―Oh... ―aprieta los ojos―. No ha dejado de...

América le acuesta en su cama.

―¿No ha dejado de qué? ―pregunta Francia acercándose a Inglaterra quitándole el pelo de la cara bastante cuidadosamente.

―De golpearse. La nuca, la cabeza... Me apuesto a que se ha hecho daño también cuando ha caído la silla

―Naah... Iggy es un chico fuerte ―le defiende América.

―Cuando peleamos, aguanta bastante ―admite sonriendo y empezando a amarrarle las manos con la cinta por el pecho.

Canadá tiene una idea y se acerca a las mesitas de noche, dándoles a los interruptores de las lamparitas aunque no se encienden.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta Francia.

―Oh... Así sabremos si funciona! _Clever!_―sonríe América. Canadá asiente y le sonríe de vuelta. Francia tarda un rato en procesar por que está espeso y agotado.

―Oh. Yo puedo hacer la primera guardia si quieren ―propone Francia.

―Quizás sería mejor que tú durmieras también ―responde Canadá pensando en el asunto atado en la cama violación, etc.

―Estoy bien ―bosteza y se acuesta en la cama al lado de Inglaterra con la espalda recargada en la cama.

―Nosotros podemos _black OPS_mientras... ―sonríe América sacando el suyo.

―Quizás será mejor que nos quedemos aquí todos ―asiente Canadá sacando también la PSP. Francia bosteza de nuevo poniéndose de lado.

―Bien... ―asiente y se queda dormido casi al instante.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Inglaterra tiene frío, así que trata de moverse y encogerse. Francia a estas alturas este MUCHO mas cerca de él que al principio. De hecho, de manera casual, le ha echado un brazo encima.

Al notar un cuerpo caliente a su lado, el inglés entreabre los ojos. Al ver a Francia sonríe un poquito pensando que aun están en París y solo ha tenido una pesadilla terrible. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos acurrucándose contra él. Francia le atrae hacia si.

América ha bajado a por comida cuando se les acabo la batería de las PSP y luego ha subido a dormir al cuarto de visitas en plan "Francia le esta cuidando"

Canadá se ha quedado en el cuarto y se ha dormido en una butaca.

Francia le hunde la nariz en el pelo y suspira, SÚPER dormido y las luces se encienden.

A Inglaterra le molestan un poco, así que se acurruca escondiendo la cara contra Francia refunfuñado un poco, pero sin despertarse. Francia le abraza más y le da un beso en la frente, dormido, obvio. Así que el inglés se relaja aun más.

Canadá nota las luces también y se frota los ojos despertándose encarcajado. En un primer momento no cae en lo que significa, así que se acerca a apagarlas... Cuando se da cuenta de como están Francia e Inglaterra, uno abrazando al otro.

Parpadea notando de nuevo lo que esta mal y luego se da cuenta de la luz cayendo en la cuenta, rápidamente busca a Estados Unidos con la mirada, suspira con alivio al notar que no está.

No sabe que hacer, piensa que si su hermano llega a verles... Bueno, ya estaba pensando cosas en la cocina. Luego piensa que seguramente están tan dormidos que no se han dado cuenta de lo que hacen. Están tan adorables los dos juntos (ladea la cabeza) quizás podría echarles una manta por encima.

Lo hace, apaga la otra luz y se va al cuarto donde está Estados Unidos. Francia agradece el gesto acurrucándose más con Inglaterra, quién hace lo mismo tratando de separar las manos para abrazar al francés, pero sin poder, sintiéndolo raro.

Así que Francia mete el brazo entre la cabeza del inglés y el colchón y lo atrae hacia si para que se acueste en su pecho. Él lo hace, por supuesto, y más aun estando dormido aunque sigue molestándole lo de no poder separar las manos, pero está demasiado agotado física y mentalmente para darle importancia, el francés le abraza entonces, sonriendo en sueños.

América abre un poco los ojos cuando entra Canadá al cuarto.

―_Brother?_―pregunta con voz somnolienta.

―Hey! ―saluda Canadá―. Ya ha vuelto la luz.

―Oh... ―sonríe―. ¿Y están bien allá?

―_Yes_ ―se tiende en la cama a su lado y bosteza―. Están durmiendo, no he querido despertarles... Y sabiendo que _England_esta ya bien, no me da miedo.

A América se le pega el bostezo.

―¿Crees que tenga que ir a verle?

―¿Mmmm? ―pregunta el canadiense con los ojos cerrados. Estados Unidos cómodamente toma eso como un no y cierra los ojos de nuevo quedándose dormido.

Canadá se queda dormido también y unas horas más tarde, a las siete de la mañana, se despierta habiendo dormido ya lo suficiente. América baja el PSPS porque lleva ya un ratito despierto.

―¿Crees que ya se haya despertado?

Canadá le mira.

―_What?_

―Estaba esperándote... Me... Agobia un poco ir. ¿Y si no me recuerda? ―le mira triste y preocupado. Canadá bosteza.

―No creo que estén despiertos sabiendo como estaban ayer... Pero seguro te recuerda, si hasta volvió la luz.

―¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si sigue enojado por la independencia?

―Quizás te perdone si hacemos tortitas para desayunar ―propone incorporándose y frotándose los ojos. América sonríe como bobo porque además tiene hambre.

―_Yeah!_ ―se levanta de un salto.

Canadá sonríe también y se levanta detrás suyo con un poquito menos de energía, buscando sus gafas.

―No sé si Iggy tenga todos los ingredientes. France ayer hizo huevos, pero...

―Podemos ir a comprar, tu sabes donde hay supermercados aquí cerca ―propone bajando las escaleras.

―Seh... ―brincotea―. Y compramos así leche con chocolate y salchichas y tocino y papas y...

Canadá sonríe sin oponerse mientras América toma las llaves del Bentley.

―No va a enojarse si vamos por comida para él.

El canadiense asiente con la cabeza.

―Solo un minuto ―pide entrando al baño de abajo. América silba algo con las manos en las bolsas mientras Canadá sale.

Sigue a Estados Unidos hasta el coche... Y van a estar en el súper hasta las once de la mañana eligiendo que comprar y llevándose todo el pasillo de los dulces.

Francia por su parte esta muy muy cómodo abrazando a Inglaterra por la espalda y con sus manitas directamente sobre sus regiones vitales. El británico quisiera separar las manos así que sigue peleando con sus ataduras aun dormido, despertándose poco a poco.

El francés le besa el cuello porque esta teniendo un sueño muy bonito con él. Inglaterra se mueve más y entreabre los ojos viendo sus muñecas.

Francia se le acerca un poquito más por la espalda... Ejem. El inglés lo nota y se sonroja. Sonrojándose aun más al ver las manos del francés, olvidando por un momento el hecho de que tiene las manos atadas, tensándose y moviéndose.

Francia se mueve un poco hacia atrás y quita las manos de las regiones vitales de Inglaterra y entreabre los ojos.

―Mmmmm ―suelta. Inglaterra carraspea.

―Eh... ¿Estás despierto?

―Mmmm no... ―sonríe y un par de segundos después abre los ojos por completo, saltándole encima al inglés, poniéndole boca arriba él sonríe también al principio y luego abre los ojos como platos con todo el movimiento.

―¿Quién soy? Dime... ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ―pregunta desesperado.

―¿Quién eres? ¡El mayor idiota de la historia! ¿Qué haces saltando así tan pronto, _Frog_? ―protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño. Francia le mira a los ojos unos segundos, escrutándole.

―Si serás tonto ―sonríe el británico con burla y luego trata de frotarse los ojos con las manos.

―Me recuerdas... ―susurra sonriendo.

―Para mi desgracia ―responde.

―Me... Recuerdas... ―se ríe un poco―. Eres un idiota, _imbecile_! ―se acerca y le besa en los labios, Inglaterra se deja devolviéndoselo serenamente y Francia se ríe en el beso.

―He tenido un sueño horrible ―comenta el británico aun sin darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, medio atontado cuando se separan. Francia frunce el ceño.

―_Quoi?_―le quita el pelo de la cara, como siempre.

―Un sueño horrible ―repite―. Hasta tú estabas en él, así que imagina como de malo ha sido ―sonríe. Francia le sonríe de regreso por idiota... confundido.

―¿Un... Sueño horrible? ¿Más horrible aun que...? ―se da cuenta de algo―. Espera... Espera... ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

―Yo era pequeño... Y estábamos aquí en París y no entendía un pimiento ―explica el inglés―. y luego estábamos en mi casa y también estaban _The Kids_y yo... ―aparta la vista callándose por lo que recuerda. Francia se sienta en la cama.

―_Non..._

Inglaterra mira alrededor al notar algo raro y reconoce su cuarto.

―_Oh, my god..._

Francia le mira sin tener palabras para resumir todo lo que quiere decir el británico trata de incorporarse con las manos atadas.

―_Oh, my god!_¡Por la reina! ―se mira las manos―. Por eso... ―parpadea y le muestra sus ataduras―. Pero... Yo... La cocina... ―mira a Francia.

―_Amerique_te ha subido aquí... ―explica acercándosele―. Porque eres tan idiota como para tomarte la poción tu solo, no una... Sino dos veces.

―¿America esta aquí? ―Inglaterra en pánico absoluto mientras Francia empieza a desatarle las manos y mira alrededor.

―Estaba en esa silla la última vez que lo recuerdo...

El británico también mira la silla, en pánico, dejándose desatar.

―Deben haberse ido a dormir... ―mira la cama―. Después de cubrirnos con una cobija... ―termina de desatarle las manos.

―¿Cu-Cubrirnos? ―pregunta frotándose las muñecas y mirando la manta―. ¿Qué haces tú en mi cama si America está aquí? ―pregunta mirándole empezando a soltarse los pies.

―Estaba cansado. Muy. Y estábamos haciendo guardia por ti. _Amerique_estaba jugando con Canada... ―se defiende con el ceño fruncido por la pregunta―. Estaban ahí... ―señala las sillas.

―_Wait wait wait..._ ―agobiado―. Pero eso significa que todo... todo lo de... _Oh, my god!_―se lleva las manos a la boca, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra se vuelve al despertador como un acto reflejo y cuando ve la hora se calma un poco y cuando ve que la electricidad ha vuelto se calma más.

―¿Estás... ―traga saliva― bien?

Francia le mira a los ojos unos segundos el inglés traga saliva de nuevo, nervioso, mirándole preocupado.

―_Oui..._―susurra.

―_I..._ ―empieza apartando la vista―. _I'm sorry_ ―se humedece los labios―. _I... _si hay alguna forma en la que pueda compensarte yo...

―_Angleterre..._ ―susurra en el mismo tono complicado del "_Oui_". Él le mira.

―_I'm... I'm so sorry, I... bollocks_―aprieta los dientes pensando en decir. Que obviamente no sabía lo que hacía pero por supuesto eso no le quita la culpa, pues el absoluto culpable de todo este experimento desastrosos y sus consecuencias... por primera vez se da cuenta de que, además, el experimento ha sido un completo fracaso y ha puesto en peligro todo. Se masajea las sienes, preocupado.

Francia le mira también, a los ojos.

―Somos muy diferentes ahora...

―_I'm sorry_―repite―. Te... te compensaré.

―¿Me compensarás? ―levanta las cejas y luego niega con la cabeza bajándose de la cama por el otro lado―. _Vous êtes un crétin..._

―Algo... algo debe haber que pueda... ―suplica ligeramente desesperado con un nudo en el estomago, dando un paso de rodillas, hacia él. Francia se gira y le mira.

―_Angleterre,_tienes una idea de... ―Inglaterra sigue mirándole desolado. Francia frunce el ceño―. Me has dejado con todo...

El inglés se sienta en la cama, sobre sus pies.

―Con todo, con los niños, contigo de pequeño, contigo más grande, con la magia... Y no tenía idea de qué hacer ―sigue el francés y se lleva las manos a la cara.

El británico se mantiene en silencio, aguantando la bronca.

―Y además querías olvidarme... ―agrega en un susurro―. Este fue un experimento absolutamente ESTÚPIDO... ―protesta.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza y solloza casi en silencio.

―Olvidarme a mi y al _garçón_y... ―levanta la cara y lo mira―. No puedes hacer esto otra vez... ―se le acerca por encima de la cama.

El inglés aparta la cara y traga saliva.

―_S'il vous plait... _―susurra y le toca el brazo.

―Tu no lo entiendes ―susurra el británico.

―Explícamelo... ―suplica Francia, el otro niega con la cabeza. El francés le levanta la cara para que lo mire―. Explícame lo que no entiendo.

―Ve y seduce a Canadá ―ordena, mirándole.

―_Quoi?_―descolocado.

―A Canadá, o a _Prussia,_ o a _Spain_... me da lo mismo. A alguien por quien sientas cariño, ve y hazlo. Hazlo hasta que se te entregue... y luego, besa a alguien más frente suyo. Si puedes soportar hacerle eso a alguien a quien le tienes cariño, no vas a entenderlo en la vida.

Francia le mira a los ojos y se le endurece un poco la mirada en defensa propia. Se queda en silencio sin saber que decir, porque además eso mismo se lo ha hecho a Inglaterra, así que no sabe si esto es una crítica o solo una explicación.

Inglaterra suspira.

―Te compensaré ―repite en un tono mucho más distante.

* * *

_Y ya nos acercamos por fin al final de esta extraña historia como has podido deducir. Aun así, esa escena en la cocina con Francia siempre me pone de los nervios. Pero es divertida y se lo merece ¿o no?_


	7. De como Francia se fué a París

**07. De como Francia se fué a París.**

―No sé qué más hacer por ti... ―susurra Francia.

―_Nothing_ ―Inglaterra le pone la mano en la mejilla―. _Don't do nothing. _Has hecho justo lo que tenías que hacer y te lo agradezco. Solo no me lo hagas más difícil.

―He sido ya el buen amante, he hecho todo lo posible para que tu relación con el _garçón_no se vea perjudicada, me he aguantado que te largues, he... he hecho todo lo que se me ocurre ―traga saliva con los ojos empañados―. Si no puedes con esto... ―le mira―. No se como no hacerte lo más difícil.

―Lo sé, sé que tu también haces un esfuerzo con esto ―le limpia un ojo―. Pero ver que te hace tanto daño a ti y pensar en todo lo que podría dañar a América, me hace pensar en si realmente... ―aparta la vista y traga saliva. Francia levanta las cejas.

―Vaya. Dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Olvidarme? Bien ―se gira a la orilla de la cama.

Inglaterra se vuelve a él con cara triste con la mano levantada, luchando contra si mismo entre responder la verdad... o no responder.

―No puedes, pero querrías hacerlo ―Francia se limpia la cara con las dos manos, levantándose de la cama―. Toda la vida has querido hacerlo, _garçón_ o no _garçón_...

El inglés baja la cabeza y la mano, respirando profundamente, dejando caer los hombros.

―Y nunca ha funcionado... ―susurra humedeciéndose los labios.

―Pero siempre lo has querido ―camina a la ventana, sin mirarle―. Ese es... El peor cumplido que nadie me ha hecho. "Quiero olvidarte, pero no puedo" ―repite el francés para si peleando contra las lagrimas.

―No se puede negar que mi vida sería mucho más sencilla sin tu existencia ―alega el británico en su defensa mirándole.

―Sencillez ―escupe el de regreso.

―Sencillez... ―suspira.

Francia se agacha al suelo y se hace bolita con los ojos apretados.

―¿En que clase de monstruo crees que me convierte preocuparme primero por haberle gritado a America en la cara que te... lo que te hice ―agrega sin poder decirlo―. Que el hecho de hacerlo? ¿Crees que me siento bien conmigo mismo por hacerte eso? y no solo con esto, con largarme, con prestarle atención, con prestártela a ti... ¿Qué clase de persona soy diciéndole a America, "quédate a mi lado" mientras te escribo a ti un _bloody _mensaje?

Francia llora en silencio, Inglaterra se acerca y se sienta a su lado en el suelo.

―Lo haces bien, jodido capullo, demasiado bien. Tanto que llevo mil años con esta mierda y nunca he logrado hacerla funcionar… Pero no puedes decirme que no tengo buenos motivos para intentarlo ―sentencia el de ojos verdes. Francia se limpia la cara y lo mira, mordiéndose el labio.

―Necesitas... ―susurra con la voz grave, Inglaterra le mira de reojo―. Necesitas... ―se ríe soltando el aire―. Necesitas conseguirte otro plan mejor, porque ni en otros mil años voy a dejar que me olvides.

Inglaterra sonríe y le da un codazo.

―Imbécil.

―Es que... ―Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarse más―. Te he hecho demasiado bueno en la cama.

―Oh, claro y ahora sería un desperdicio ―el inglés se vuelve a él y le pica el pecho sin pensar en lo que dice―. Nada que ver con el motivo misterioso que te llevó a cuidarme de crío y a seguir haciendo la poción después de todo eso.

El francés sonríe un poco de lado, ligeramente avergonzado.

―Ehh... Es que eras muy lindo de pequeño e insoportable de mayor. En realidad te detestaba en ambas épocas ―admite encogiendo se de hombros y volteando la cabeza. El británico levanta las cejas.

―¿Lindo? eso es que no llegaste a ver el bárbaro sanguinario que planeaba abrirte la cabeza con un hacha en cuanto te durmieras... o lo habría hecho antes si hubieras medido solo un metro menos.

Francia le sonríe sinceramente.

―No habrías sido capaz. Podrías haberme arrancado algo, eso sí. De hecho nunca me dormí hasta el último minuto y mira como terminamos ―le mira.

―¡Yo también te detestaba en ambas épocas! claro que habría sido capaz ― Inglaterra se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de rodillas delante suyo.

―¿Ah, sí? Y por que no lo hiciste ―le toca la barbilla, mirándole los labios y se humedece los suyos.

―Pues... ―vacila un poco el británico, perdiendo un poco de seguridad―. Ya te lo he dicho, por que tu eras... mucho más grande y... luego por que... no quería tener que...

Francia sonríe.

―Dirás lo que quieras, _rosbif_, pero en el fondo... ―le pasa una mano por los labios, sin dejar de mirárselos.

Inglaterra los entreabre un poco, se sonroja y luego se los humedece apartando la vista.

―En el fondo no puedes hacer más que quererme... ―susurra Francia acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El Inglés se sonroja aún más abriendo mucho los ojos y abriendo un poquito más los labios, por supuesto.

―Eso... eso no es cierto... ―susurra nervioso―. No te inventes, _frog_

Francia sonríe de lado.

―¿Ni un poquito? ―le besa en el otro lado. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos tratando de luchar contra su impulso.

―_O-Of course!_

―Un poco aunque sea, por los viejos tiempos, debes quererme... ―le pasa la lengua por la punta del labio.

El británico respira por la boca nervioso sacando la lengua y fingiendo humedecerse lo labios de nuevo.

―Por lo viejos tiempos es que te odio ―susurra.

―Ah... ¿Si solo fuera por estos no me odiarías? ―levanta las cejas y sonríe el francés.

―_W-what?_―pregunta sonrojándose otra vez y saliendo un poco del trance, sin estar seguro de qué decían.

Francia le besa de lleno en los labios.

―Mmpfhs! ―exclama y una milésima más tarde cierra los ojos concentrado en el beso, fundiéndosele el cerebro.

A Francia se le funde también, porque no es de piedra... Y de hecho es un Peligro que se le funda porque creo que el siguiente momento incluye a Inglaterra de espaldas al suelo con los pantalones bajados y sin camisa.

El inglés parpadea al notarse de esta manera tan rápida y tan bestia... desnudo sin saber ni como, con el corazón acelerado y se sonroja y traga saliva, oh sí.

Francia no tiene cabeza, así que sigue a lo suyo hasta que mágicamente el punto álgido se da en cuanto Canadá toca el timbre.

Inglaterra sigue muerto en el suelo y no se entera del timbre. Francia se levanta con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración entrecortada y con mucho, MUCHO esfuerzo, carga al inglés hasta la ducha. Abre el agua y lo deja ahí, no sin antes escribir con saliva, en el espejo del baño _"sorry_" y se va a la puerta ya que entraron los otros dos.

El británico se despierta en la ducha parpadeando... se sonroja, carraspea y empieza a ducharse con la calma, con la cabeza gacha.

―Todo está arreglado ―sentecia Francia entrando a la cocina en su mejor pose de "el show debe continuar", mientras les sonríe a ambos. Canadá se vuelve a él y sonríe.

―_Bonjour_—saluda discretamente. América le sonríe ilusionado.

―_Really!?_¿Se acuerda de todo? ―pregunta y Francia hace cara de falso desagrado.

―Por desgracia vuelve a ser el mismo.

―¿Lo ves? ―Canadá le sonríe a Estados Unidos.

―Lo vi un poquito desorientado, pero por lo demás está perfecto. Creo que está en la ducha... ―le da unas palmadas en la espalda a América―. Quiere verte...

―Oh... ¿En serio? ―el estadounidense sonríe encantado.

―Sube, yo acabo esto ―se ofrece Canadá con una sonrisa amable.

―_Oui, Oui..._¿Por qué no le preparas una taza de te antes? ―propone Francia "y al menos le da tiempo de recuperar el aliento" añade para si mismo.

―_Oh, tea... Sure!_―sonríe América y corre hacia la tetera.

Canadá sonríe aliviado y Francia se sienta en un banco y les mira a ambos sonriendo también. El canadiense ayuda a América a hacer el te y en cuanto está, Estados Unidos corre hacia arriba riéndose. Como loco, a media escalera recuerda el azúcar, así que regresa y luego vuelve a subir.

Canadá mira al estadounidense sonriendo sinceramente y se vuelve a las tortitas que estaban haciendo, y el bacon y los huevos y ... todo el desayuno en general.

―¿Te ha dicho algo? ―le pregunta a Francia.

―¿Algo de qué? ―pregunta el francés de vuelta, haciéndose el idiota.

―Pues de... todo. ¿Te ha explicado que pasó o por qué... bueno...? ―Vacila.

―Me ha pedido disculpas. Hemos hablado un rato ―se pasa una mano por el pelo y se lo amarra en una cola.

―Oh... ―asiente dejándole hablar.

―_Merci,_Canada... ―le mira a la cara y el canadiense parpadea mirándole de soslayo.

―Eh? ―sigue sin entender del todo y Francia le sigue mirando, sin decir más. Canadá sonríe un poquito y se pone bien las gafas, sin entender, suponiendo que es por los cuidados, en general.

―Alguien nos tapo anoche y... Te llevaste al _garçón_... ―agrega el europeo.

―Ah! estabais abrazados ―sonríe el menor―. Me hizo un poquito de gracia, supongo que teníais frío y no os disteis cuenta ―explica volviéndose a las sartenes―. Y esta mañana nos despertamos pronto, pensé que necesitabais dormir un poco más después del día de ayer y todo lo que pasó.

Francia entrecierra los ojos preguntándose a si mismo si en realidad Canadá se creerá esa historia. Suspira.

―No se puede escapar del pasado... ―reflexiona. El de las gafas levanta las cejas y le mira.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No importa cuanto nos odiemos ―se encoge de hombros mirando la mesa―. El pasado flota ahí entre nosotros.

―¿El pasado? ¿Te refieres a toda su agresividad y eso? ―Canadá no lo pilla. Francia le mira, porque quisiera que él entendiera. Lo que significaría que América podría entenderlo.

―Hemos estado juntos toda la vida, _mon petit._

―Oh... _Oui_, tú le cuidaste ayer y lo dijimos ―Canadá sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

―¿Qué dijeron? ―Francia frunce el ceño.

―Pues... ¿sabes? cuando le diste el agua y eso, después de que estuviera tan agresivo y dijera que te había vio... ―baja la voz― ...lado. Nos llamó la atención.

Francia se muerde el labio.

―Ah, _oui?_

―_Oui,_por que además... ―le mira―. Bueno, no eras solo tu cuidándole, él parecía haberse amansado en tus manos y eso que parecía que no iba a aceptar de ti ni las gracias ―sonríe el canadiense. Francia levanta las cejas.

―Es... Es que no... ―desvía la mirada el menor le mira ladeando la cabeza―. Es inevitable, Canada. Es solamente que no podemos huir del pasado ni olvidarlo.

―_Oui. _Eso es lo que le dije yo a _mon frére_―se vuelve a las sartenes tan tranquilo. El mayor traga saliva.

―¿Cómo lo tomo él?

―¿Pues cómo va a tomarlo? ―pregunta parpadeando un poco descolocado, pero sonriéndole. Francia mira a Canadá con pánico.

―Pues... ―carraspea―. Eh... Es decir...

Canadá sigue mirándole y parpadea para demostrar que sigue con vida... oh! sí! torturemos un poquitillo a Francia.

―Pues... Es que... Estábamos... ―el europeo señala la cocina.

―¿Aja? ―el americano le insta a hablar.

―Siempre... Yo... Es que... Pues él y yo ―carraspea―. Siempre hemos ―inclina la cabeza—. Hemos, hemos... Tenido una relación muy sexual ―concluye. Canadá parpadea.

―¿Sexual? ―pregunta. El francés se encoge de hombros.

―Así es... Era...

―¿Qué hay de sexual en que le des agua? No noté nada sexual ―comenta pensándolo. Francia se siente en un atolladero.

―_Non,_ no en eso... Es decir _oui,_pero siempre hemos funcionado en el agua y eso y...

―_Quoi?_¿Funcionar en el agua? ―Canadá confundido.

―En darle agua en... ―carraspea nervioso el mayor―. Momentos complejos.

El menor le mira preocupado.

―_France?_¿Estás bien?

―_Non_―se ríe―. Tu no entiendes lo que te digo, no pareces...

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Insiste―. Es que pareces como tenso o algo.

―Solo estoy contándote sobre mi relación con _Angleterre._

―_Oui,_lo sé ―responde―. Pero aun así pareces tenso.

―¡Pues es que tu no entiendes lo que te digo!

―Es que a mi no me pareció sexual ―baja la cabeza avergonzado, en un susurro.

―No entiendes mi relación con _Angleterre_ni sabes que es lo que te digo.

Canadá sigue avergonzado y Francia se cruza de brazos.

―Bueno, el caso es que _mon frére_ no... es decir, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, _Anglaterre_y tú siempre... bueno, tú...

Francia levanta las cejas.

―_Moi?_

―_Oui _―asiente el canadiense.

―¿Yo qué? ¿Estás diciendo además que lo que pase con _Angleterre_es mi culpa?

―_Quoi?_―vacila Canadá descolocado.

―Ha pasado, ha pasado... Antes. No sé qué me estas diciendo.

―Pues que desde que éramos pequeños tú y _Angleterre_... habéis hecho esas cosas, no es como que sea nuevo o que _mon frére_no pueda hacer nada.

―¿Crees que _Amerique_sepa eso? ―le brillan los ojos.

―¿Sepa qué? ―pregunta descolocado de nuevo.

―Lo que me estas diciendo. Tú estás consciente de que _Angleterre _y yo hemos hecho siempre... Cosas.

―Ah, pues claro ¿no? ―pregunta sonriendo, como si fuera obvio―. Es decir, ambos os hemos visto siempre.

—_Oui _—asiente Francia sonriendo.

―Cuando le dije que siempre os tratabais así después de lo del vaso de agua y eso, estuvo de acuerdo ―explica. Francia traga saliva y ladea la cabeza.

―Si hubiéramos... Tenido alguna vez... ―vacila y el canadiense le mira—. En un caso hipotético... Un desliz... ―le mira cínicamente.

Canadá levanta las cejas.

―Un caso hipotético completamente...

―Oh, yo no creo que _Angleterre_ tuviera esa clase de deslices ―responde sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere por que bueno, el niño le conoce―. _Mon frére_me contó... bueno, no me dijo que no le dijera a nadie pero...

―Aja? ―Francia levanta las cejas.

―Ellos... ―Canadá sonríe sinceramente―. Bueno, que las cosas les van bien ―resume sin estar seguro de si puede decirlo o no.

―No entiendo a que te refieres.

―Que al parecer, según _mon frére,_hicieron el amor ―explica dulcemente.

―Oh... ―Francia jala aire y el estomago se le hace un nudo, aprieta los ojos y gira la cabeza recordando que el británico se lo ha dicho ya―. Ya me lo ha contado _Angleterre_―susurra. Canadá sonríe.

―Me alegro mucho por ellos, _mon frére_parecía encantado.

―_Mais... Oui..._―murmura sin estar un poco encantado siquiera.

―Pero bueno. ¿Qué decías? Ah, sí, del caso hipotético. Yo creo que _mon frére_quedaría completamente destrozado.

―Bien... ―se levanta―. Creo que voy a prepararme para ir a casa.

―Por que bueno, no es lo mismo, ¿sabes? ―sigue con las sartenes― Una cosa es que... bueno, pasen cosas, como hoy con lo que durmierais abrazados por el frío, que son sin daros cuenta y son tiernas. Bueno, al menos a mi me pareció muy dulce y otra es que en serio... ―se queda callado al oírle decir eso―. ¿No desayunas con nosotros?

―En serio... ―le pregunta de pie, mirándole―. ¿Otra es que en serio...? Creerías tú que _Angleterre_no podría... ―se queda callado.

―Pues... hubiera un desliz ―explica mirándole―. Sería terrible, no creo que _Angleterre_ quiera dañar así a _mon frére_.

―Voy a casa ―sentencia el girándose.

―Ah... ¿he dicho algo malo? ―pregunta de forma que casi ni se le oye.

Francia sube las escaleras de dos en dos y entra al cuarto en el que Inglaterra le ha amarrado. Busca por todos lados su cartera hasta encontrarla abajo de la cama dentro de sus pantalones. Se la guarda en el bolsillo de atrás. Baja las escaleras y ve una maleta suya empacada ahí, junto con unas bolsas de zara con la ropa de Inglaterra pequeño que sorprendentemente la había olvidado. Abre la maleta y mete la ropa. Entra a la cocina.

―Despídeme de los otros dos, _s'il vous plait..._

―Pero _France..._―Canadá le detiene preocupado.

―_Quoi?_―pregunta el francés sin mirarle.

―Pues que hace un momento estabas... y ahora te vas corriendo como si hubieras visto un fantasma, _si'l vous plait,_quédate a desayunar al menos.

Francia traga saliva.

―¿Para qué?

―Bueno, por que... ―Canadá vacila sin muchos buenos motivos en realidad― por que después de lo de ayer, ahora que por fin _Angleterre_está bien y por que pocas veces estamos todos juntos y...

―_Non._ No voy a jugar a la familia feliz con _Angleterre _y_ Amerique_ ―sentencia y Canadá se queda callado―. Que bueno que sean felices. Que suerte tiene el _garçón_―se despide del menor con dos besos.

Canadá le mira pensando que eso no suena realmente muy sincero. Fancia se gira a la puerta.

―Despídeme de ellos.

―_Oui..._―responde el canadiense sumiso.

―Todo lo que pasa es perfectamente merecido ―sentencia el francés antes de salir de la cocina. El de las gafas levanta las cejas.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que merezco esto por cobarde ―sale de la cocina, toma su maleta y sale por la puerta principal pensando que Canadá le ha dado al clavo... le ha dicho exactamente lo que es difícil. Todo indica que debe irse. Todo, todo indica que no, que ese no es su lugar.

Canadá se queda ahí sin decir nada ni hacer ademán de seguirle.

* * *

_Este es un capítulo un poco triste... y eso que esta historia está acabando. ¿Alguien podría darle un abrazo a Francia a través de un review?_


	8. Por fin Estados Unidos se entera de todo

**08. Por fin Estados Unidos se entera de todo.**

Inglaterra sigue duchándose tan tranquilo sin percatarse del drama que se desarrolla en la cocina y el huracán en forma de Estados Unidos que se le viene encima riéndose en las escaleras, llega al cuarto y toca la puerta del baño como dos mil quinientas setenta y cinco veces.

―¡Un momento! ―grita el inglés entrando en pánico de manera automática tratando de acabar de aclararse el pelo lo más rápido posible.

―_Iggyyyyyy!_ Traje tu té!

―¡Voy! voy... ¡ya salgo! ―sigue gritando. Estados Unidos corre a la cama y pone el té en la mesita de junto. Se sienta.

―Se enfríaaaaa —canturrea.

Inglaterra acaba de aclararse deprisa y se pone su albornoz de color azul oscuro yendo a la puerta y abriéndola.

―_Hello! France _me dijo que querías verme ―le saluda el americano.

―_Good morning_―sonríe el inglés

―_Morning!_―le sonríe también.

―_France _te... ―desvia la vista un segundo al rincón en el suelo donde acaba de... ejem con Francia y se vuelve rápidamente a mirar a Estados Unidos―. dijo eso?

―_Yes. _Me dijo que te subiera un té ―explica―. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―_Yes, thank you_―agradece con un gesto de cabeza yendo a por la taza.

―Ehh... ―vacila Estados Unidos y le sigue con la mirada.

El británico toma un sorbo de té con los ojos cerrados, baja la taza y ¡No se queja! ¡Milagro! ¡Inglaterra SÚPER suave!

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunta el menor después de unos segundos.

―_I..._―vacila el mayor―. Hice una estupidez y me salió mal ―admite―. Lamento todos los problemas que he causado.

―Estabas súper raro. Eras un niño muy pequeño y me dejaste cargarte y luego... Eras como... ―le mira―. _Are you ok?_―pregunta preocupado―. ¿Ya no estás enfadado por la independencia y eso?

El inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo mojado.

―No, ya no ―sonríe un poco tristemente.

―Hemos ido con Cameron y mis portaaviones han dado energía para tus nucleares y _the hospitals!_ estábamos muy preocupados. Yo quería traer al ejercito pero my _brother_pensó que quizás te enfadabas y luego... ―baja el tono de voz―. France dijo que... ―aplausos al orden mental de América.

―_Oh, my god..._ ―Inglaterra aprieta los ojos― ¡Tengo que llamar a _Westminster! _van a asesinarme.

―Todo está bien ―Esados Unidos sonríe―. Hablé con ellos desde el supermercado, estaban preocupados pero les dije que todo estaba bien. La cosa es que nadie sabe que intentabas hacer ―le mira. El británico le mira de vuelta.

―_Thank you... really_ ―agradece―. Aun así... _The Prime Minister _va a reclamar mi cabeza sobre una bandeja, ni siquiera sé como voy a explicar esto.

―Pero es que...

―Lo que estaba... ―Inglaterra se muerde el labio y se va a su cajón de la ropa interior― estaba haciendo una estupidez ―suspira.

―¿Cuál estupidez?

―Estaba... tratando de hacerme más fuerte ―sentencia.

―¿Tratando de hacerte mas fuerte para qué? ―pregunta―. ¿Fuerte como?

―Pues para ser más fuerte ―explica de forma vaga―. ¿Acaso no estás tú siempre tratando de ser más fuerte también? fuerte... poderoso como nación, para ser más competente, para salir de la crisis, para... ser fuerte.

―¿Querías competir conmigo? ¿Te sientes intimidado por mi fortaleza? ―las conclusiones de América.

Inglaterra facepalm mientras se pone sus calzoncillos... aprieta los dientes y esto le cuesta el mundo.

―Algo así ―admite. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

―_What? _ _Really? Reeeeally? Iggy... Come on!  
_  
―Ya he dicho que fue una estupidez_, ok?_no me machaques... ―pide un poquito exasperado.

―_Ok, ok.._ ―se sienta de nuevo―. _I'm sorry_

El inglés suspira otra vez dejando caer los hombros, buscando unos calcetines y sentándose a su lado para ponérselos.

―Yo... realmente lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte...

―Fue muy raro ―admite el menor.

―_I know._

―Es decir, es que no me conocías primero...

Inglaterra se pone un calcetín dejándole que le cuente su versión de las cosas como siempre hace, aunque él mismo haya estado ahí, por que eso ayuda a América a ordenarlas en su mente.

―Y luego no sabias y... ―le mira―. Es verdad que vio... ―traga saliva

El europeo carraspea apartando la vista y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

―Es que tu dijiste que _France..._Y que había llorado ―el americano le mira preocupado.

―Yo... estaba muy muy borracho y muy muy asustado y muy muy tenso y enojado y... era... yo creía que era otra época y... ―se escusa el inlgés sin mirarle.

―Es que parecías muy muy MUY malo. Nunca has sido así de malo conmigo ―explica Estados Unidos.

―Se juntaron muchas cosas, frustración, miedo, enojo... nunca participaste en nada que me hiciera enojar tanto como lo de ayer ―explica Inglaterra ahora si mirándole.

―Pero tú estabas tan enojado con _France _por la _independence._.. Más que conmigo. Eso nos dijo.

―Yo hacía responsable a France de ello, creía que él te había metido esas ideas envenenadas en la cabeza para hacerme mal a mi ―explica el británico.

―Yo quería ser independiente y los impuestos al té eran muy altos y él me dio la idea, pero... Iggy... Tú ayer, él dice que ―sigue preocupado el menor

―_Yes, yes..._no hace falta discutir esto de nuevo, ya te he dicho que ya no estoy enojado por ello ―responde el mayor levantándose a buscar unos pantalones.

―Es que no te acordabas y me dijiste que era un bastardo, un niño malcriado emancipado y luego... ―al menor se le seca la boca―. Me has dicho enfermo. Enfermo porque te dije que habíamos hecho el amor y yo... Es que... ―traga saliva.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos sabiendo que llegarían a esto.

―Yo... mi yo de ayer tarde no era un yo del que me sienta orgulloso. Yo estaba tratando de hacerte daño. Yo no recordaba eso y... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esas cosas me hacen vulnerable? ―explica dulcemente volviéndose a él, después de haberse subido los pantalones bajo el albornoz―. Pensé que también te lo haría a ti y por eso decidí usarla para lastimarte.

América baja los ojos a sus manos.

―Yo no creo que estemos enfermos... Y yo te quiero de verdad y creo que estamos bien juntos y que tu también me quieres y yo no creo que este mal, pero tu...

El británico traga saliva.

―Todo sale mal ―admite―. Siempre estamos bien... Y pasa algo _awesome_e inmediatamente pasa algo extraño y...

El de ojos verdes suspira y se le hace un nudo en el estomago por que sabe que él es siempre el culpable de las cosas extrañas y el declive por culpa de los remordimientos.

―Parece que hay algo en el universo en contra nuestra.

―¿Extraterrestres? ―propone el mayor de forma cínica, tratando de bromear un poco.

El menor levanta las cejas y le mira sonriendo.

―Hablo en serio.

―_I'm sorry, I know..._―responde el inglés bajando la cabeza. El estadounidense se ríe.

―Tú hablando de extraterrestres.

―Era sarcástico ―se defiende medio sacándole la lengua.

―Pues dirás lo que quieras pero parece que hay alguien que no quiere que estemos juntos.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas, tenso.

―¿Alguien?

―O algo... ¿No? —vacila Estados Unidos.

―A mi me parecen una serie de horribles coincidencias —ahora le sale el pragmatismo al niño duende, ¿a quién pretende engañar?

―Yo creo que es muy raro porque es justo siempre que estamos bien.

―Ahora estamos... ―se incomoda un poco―. Bien, esto de ayer... Bueno, no fue exactamente...

―¿Aja? ―le mira―. ¿No fue exactamente...? ―le insta a hablar.

―Es decir, yo estaba mal, pero no fue concretamente mal contigo, si no... En general

—Ah, bueno sí... Pero aun así. Tengo otra pregunta.

―¿Cuál? ―pregunta abrochándose la camisa que se ha puesto.

―Tú y France... —empieza el menor y el británico se tensa imperceptiblemente.

El estadounidense le mira.

―Es evidente que los dos son... Como... ―se pasa la mano por el pelo―. Amigos.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada completamente serio.

―No entiendo por que siempre dices que le odias.

―Enemigos ―corrige el mayor yendo a por una corbata―. Por que lo hago ―sentecia sin lugar a dudas.

―No lo creo. Te ha puesto el hielo y te ha dado agua cuando yo te hubiera metido una bala en la cabeza. Y yo recuerdo que antes tu y él hacían... Cosas ―explica con tranquilidad el americano.

El inglés se incomoda y aparta la vista muy interesado en las corbatas, sonrojándose y abriendo mucho los ojos al oír eso ultimo.

―Si te refieres a gritarnos, insultarnos y pelearnos, _yes, I know_―responde con fingido desinterés.

―No. Me refiero a cosas como coger cuando tu estabas borracho y tocarse y besarse, yo me acuerdo. _My brother_ también se acuerda ―agrega mirándole―. Es solo... Es absurdo que digan que son enemigos, _you know?  
_  
Inglaterra respira con dificultad tratando de calmarse y nota que le tiemblan las piernas.

―Mira, yo... No estoy orgulloso de lo que pasó en esa época.

―¿Por? ―le mira a los ojos.

―Pero te puedo asegurar que aun así, yo le odiaba a muerte, ayer pudiste comprobarlo. Pase un como un noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo borracho y semiincosciente.

―Es que France... Yo creo que France te quiere y se preocupa por... ―el americano se calla.

―Así que cualquier cosa que creyeras ver, o creía estar con alguien más o estaba tratando de humillarle ―sige el británico sin escucharle.

―Eso es un poco feo ―indica Estados Unidos con sinceridad.

―Ya te he dicho que no estoy orgulloso ―repite Inglaterra.

―Pero él estaba muy preocupado por ti... ―América le mira triste―. Y te hizo la poción a pesar de que tu le... ―no puede decirlo―. ¿Por qué le odias tanto?

El inglés vuelve a apartar la vista mientras se anuda la corbata.

―Él va a sacar un beneficio de esto, yo voy a tener que agradecerle y enmendarlo ―responde odiándose a si mismo―. Ese es el motivo de que se viera tan preocupado e interesado. Un fin monetario. Ya he hablado con él antes y lo hemos acordado.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

―_R-Really?_

―Sinceramente, yo habría actuado exactamente igual en su lugar o incluso habría pedido más de lo que ha pedido ―sentencia fríamente el mayor y el de las gafas levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

―Pero el estaba encantado contigo de pequeño...―necea el menor, el de ojos verdes le mira y le sonríe cínico.

―Yo era un amor siendo débil ―sentencia y busca un chaleco de rombos.

―Pero es que tu... Es que...

El inglés le mira fijamente.

―Son muy raros ―concluye el americano al final, nada convencido.

―¿Qué te parece raro? ―el británico se preocupa un poco por el lado hacia el que parecen ir sus pensamientos, mirándose en el espejo del armario.

―Pues es que... A mi me gustaría que no hicieras eso conmigo. Es feo. Es raro que no se quieran nada nada si crecieron juntos.

―¿Qué no hiciera qué? ―pregunta el mayor recogiendo el albornoz y yendo al baño―. Yo no crecí con él como tu creciste con Canadá ―le recuerda.

―Pues ser así. Es feo, de verdad. _France_se veía deshecho ―explica América, rascándose la cabeza―. No se... Es raro ―se queda pensando.

―_France_es un actor excelente ―suelta Inglaterra con desdén, cada vez sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

―Canadá le quiere mucho y conmigo siempre ha sido muy amable. Me regaló la estatua de la libertad.

―Tú me has visto pelear con él, ¿por qué crees que...? Estas cosas no pasan por que sí, ¿no te parece raro que a pesar de que tú querías dispararme a la cabeza él ni se inmutó? Estaba actuando ―reitera y se quiere morir―. Nunca he dicho que no se le dé bien la diplomacia o que no sepa buscarse el favor de otras naciones ―replica ante eso metiéndose a baño y apretando los ojos cuando Estados Unidos no le ve.

América frunce el ceño porque en general cree todo lo que le dice el inglés pero esto no deja de ser raro.

―Bueno, supongo que tu le conoces mejor que nadie. Quizás deberíamos tener mas cuidado con él. Voy a hablar con mi _brother._

―¿Hablar de qué? ―pregunta sacando la cabeza del baño y mirándole, tenso.

―Pues _France..._ Es que nosotros pensamos algo totalmente diferente, _you know?_

―¿Qué... Qué pensasteis? ―sigue, vacilando.

―Pues eso, que en el fondo se querían y que France era bueno. Lo platicamos incluso_, my brother_me explico que era lógico y todo... ―le mira. El británico se queda callado.

―France... Es tan egoísta y manipulador como cualquier otro país, es la única forma de subsistir y él y yo, normalmente, tenemos que pelear por el mismo pedazo de comida, eso es lo que pasa ―explica tratando de suavizar un poco—. No es tanto un asunto de verdadera maldad.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño no muy convencido.

―_I don't know..._

―¡Como iba a ser lógico! ―protesta el mayor, escandalizado.

―Pues claro que es lógico... Han crecido juntos y se ve que se quieren y nadie les cree que se odien y... ―se encoge de hombros el menor.

―¿Qué me estas diciendo, America? Que si yo le...―se calla sonrojándose un poco y decide cambiar la frase―. ¿Si yo no le odiara a ti te daría igual y te parecería lógico?

―¡Y los hemos visto toda la vida... Toda! Es perfectamente normal. Pues es que yo podría jurar que no se odian, pero tu lo dices tan tan en serio...

―Pues si nadie se cree que le odio, más vale que empiecen a quitarse lo que sea que les impide ver bien ―sentencia duro―. _Of course_lo digo en serio! ―replica.

―_Ok, ok... Chill!_―se defiende el americano―. Tú puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo los he visto tooooda la vida.

―En cualquier momento que vayas a pensar en algo así, piensa en ti y en _Russia..._ Si funciona contigo, ten por sentado que conmigo y _France_es muy muy parecido ―le acusa el de ojos verdes, ligeramente histérico.

―Y yo creo que, conociéndote, debe darte vergüenza deci... ―se queda callado mirando al mayor con los ojos MUUUUUY abiertos. Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido―. No, no... NO! ¡No es cierto! _I hate him!_Él es un carbón, hijo de puta

―_I hate him too_―resuelve el inglés―. Como si me lo estuvieras describiendo a él ―sentencia.

_―Ok, ok... You win..._

―_Good _―asiente el europeo con ganas de volverse a meter a la cama y dormir por tres semanas.

―Entonces... ¿Estamos bien? ―el estadounidense levanta los brazos para abrazarle.

El británico asiente y vacila, odiándose a si mismo por todo lo sucedido y todo lo que se odiaba ya antes y por además esta conversación.

―Hemos hecho de desayunar... ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta América mientras le abraza. Inglaterra asiente con la cara en su hombro, con ganas de echarse a llorar y costándole más no hacerlo en el abrazo.

Estados Unidos le abraza fuerte.

―Eras tan lindo de pequeño.

El inglés sonríe un poco sin muchas ganas ni sonrojarse siquiera. América le levanta la cara por la barbilla, se le acerca y le besa.

Inglaterra se deja, tragando saliva y finalmente se lo devuelve de manera... No muy intensa, pero igual el menor no se entera realmente, porque el esta contento de que todo este bien. Finalmente se despega.

―¿Tu te... Te ha gustado? ¡No has protestado! ¡Debe ser la primera vez! ―exclama el de las gafas y se lo acerca―. ¿Bajamos a desayunar? Hot cakeeeeeees! —grita América bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Inglaterra sigue a Estados Unidos lentamente y medio arrastrando los pies, esperando que no diga nada de lo de la compensación durante el desayuno mientras Francia este ahí... Ya ha sido bastante duro con él en la mañana para eso.

Canadá acaba de montar las bandejas y sacarlas a la mesa un poco incomodo aun con la manera en la que Francia de ha ido.

Cuando el estadounidense llega al pie de las escaleras se gira con el inglés.

—_You Are an old man!_Eres leeeeeento como una tortuuuuuuga —le pica. El mayor le mira y se fuerza a sonreír un poco.

—Y tu eres un niñato hiperactivo —replica y el menor se ríe sin notar nada extraordinario.

_—Yeah!_—grita y entra a la cocina. El británico suspira y sigue bajando las escaleras dejado de sonreír en cuanto se gira. Canadá le sonríe a su hermano.

—¡Ya casi estoy!

—Mmmm huele delicioso —se tira en una silla y el canadiense sonríe más, satisfecho, sirviendo café.

—_France_se ha ido —comenta cuando Inglaterra entra a la cocina. América levanta las cejas.

—¿Lo ha hecho? Mmmm ¡Mejor! _Iggy,_ ya oíste? _France_se fue!

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y parpadea un segundo, mirando a Canadá... Finalmente frunce el ceño sentándose frente a Estados Unidos.

—Me pidió que le despidiera, no quiso quedarse a desayunar —explica el canadiense—. ¿Por qué dices que mejor? —le pregunta a Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra remueve su té con la cucharilla, pensando y escuchando.

—Pues... —mira al inlgés—. Es que_ Iggy_ me ha explicado que en realidad lo que tu y yo pensábamos esta mal —le explica a su hermano—. _France_ no estaba preocupado ni nada, _Iggy _va a pagarle por todo. Y si se odian.

Canadá levanta las cejas impresionado.

—Oh...

El estadounidense sigue mirando a su hermano no tan convencido con esto último que ha dicho. Inglaterra aprieta los dientes con ganas de abofetearse a si mismo al oír a Estados Unidos.

—Hace lógica si se ha ido en cuanto han acordado el precio —se encoge de hombros América—. Yo... Decía que _France_parecía muy preocupado —mira a Canadá para que le apoye porque al final no deja de verlos un poco como mamá y papá.

—¿En serio? _yes..._Yo también lo pienso —asegura Canadá, Estados Unidos mira al británico. Inglaterra suspira apretando los dientes e intentando calmarse.

—Pues no, _France_no estaba preocupado, igual que yo no lo estaría por él, ¿queda claro? —sentencia un poco agresivo fulminándoles a ambos. Canadá baja la cabeza sintiéndose un poco regañado.

—Ha dicho que es como _Russia_y yo —agrega Estados Unidos en bajito como para dar a entender como es que ha logrado convencerle. Canadá, que no puede evitar tener ESA clase de deducciones y más después de que Francia le haya hablado de su relación muy sexual, levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Oh —carraspea—. Entiendo.

—¿E-Entiendes? —uuuuy... Canadá... Acabas de tatuarle la teoría a América en el cerebro.

—Pero sinceramente yo no creo que tú o_ Russia_ fuerais a cuidados el uno al otro como _France_ cuidó a _England_, por mucho que vaya a pagarle —añade tímidamente y el tatuaje se borra.

—_Fuck NO!_—América hace cara de asco. Inglaterra deja caer su tenedor contra el plato haciendo ruido—. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo! —sigue en su asunto, mientras el británico fulmina a Canadá.

—Yo le mataría si le tuviera de pequeño —asegura Estados Unidos y sonríe con sonrisa perturbadora tipo Rusia.

—No, no lo harías —sentencia El inglés fulminándole.

—Sí, sí lo haría —repite con ABSOLUTA convicción—. Lo arreglaría para que todos creyeran que fue su propio pueblo —agrega con un plan ya y la misma cara de psicópata.

—No, por que eso EVIDENTEMENTE acarrearía un MONTON de problemas que si fueras listo en lo más mínimo, preferirías ahorrarte, aun si fuera su pueblo quien lo hiciera —replica el europeo.

—Todos los problemas valdrían el acabar con el de una vez por todas —replica Estados Unidos.

—No estás pensando en perspectiva— sigue serio, el estadounidense le mira.

—Si no le he matado... —se relame los labios y desvía la mirada—. Es porque nunca he podido.

—Si no has podido no es solo por que él sea fuerte, también tiene que ver con todos los demás. La situación del mundo tiene un equilibrio delicado.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Aun así, yo no creo que _France_quisiera matarte.

—Y en cualquier caso, _France_siempre ha sido más cobarde que tú —sentencia el inglés, de nuevo hecho polvo.

Estados Unidos se mete un señor bocado a la boca.

—Eso no lo dudo —comenta con la boca llena, Canadá les mira a ambos.

—Si él no ha querido matarme es por que eso le traería más problemas que ventajas, es mejor aprovecharse —sigue Inglaterra, mirando el plato y comiendo.

América mira a Canadá sin saber que creer.

—Pero _England..._—empieza Canadá con cara triste. América sigue mirando a su hermano unos instantes y luego mira al inglés.

—Ya le he explicado yo que se veía súper triste y preocupado y dice que es buen actor —se mete otro bocado a la boca.

—No sé, a mi me parece que hay cosas que no se pueden actuar —responde Canadá en un hilo de voz.

—Yo no me quedaría con alguien que me vio... —traga el bocado—... lo, solo por dinero —agrega América—. No creo que_ France_necesite dinero y menos después de que has dicho que ha llorado —hablando como del clima.

—A mi me parece que vosotros dos sois demasiado inocentes y buenos para llegar a imaginar lo que alguien sin escrúpulos es capaz de hacer —les escupe Inglaterra a los dos, enojado, levantándose y recogiendo su plato por que ya no puede soportar más seguir diciendo estas cosas—. Ya no quiero más. _Thank you._

America mira a Canadá un poco triste y preocupado.

—¡_Iggy,_no te enojes!

—Voy al salón, tengo que llamar a _Westminster_y resolver todo lo que ha pasado, acabad de desayunar —sentencia el británico yéndose a la puerta sin poder soportar más hacer esto contra el francés. América se levanta tras él.

_—But... But..._

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos sintiéndose culpable.

—_But Iggy..._ —camina a la puerta—. No te enfades, _Please!_

—No me enfado, ve a acabar de desayunar —ordena descolgando el teléfono.

América vuelve a la cocina cabizbajo.

—_Fuck..._—protesta. Canadá le mira.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—_Yes..._ Tú y yo y todos los que le decimos algo bueno de _France_—suspira el estadounidense—. ¿De verdad crees que no le importe?

—No, no lo creo. France no es tan frío. Ni aunque se odiaran como dice _England..._Que no me parece que se odien de hecho

—Mmm... Es que tampoco creo que a él no le importe _France _—le mira a los ojos. Canadá le mira.

—¿Pero porqué decir todo eso entonces?

—_I don't know..._—América se encoge de hombros—. Se enoja mucho con el tema.

—Esto no tiene sentido... Además, _France _nunca ha sido tan materialista.

—Pues yo creo que no pero él dice que acordaron un precio y _France _se ha ido en cuanto hablaron...

—Eso es verdad... No he entendido por que _France _se ha ido de esa forma, dijo que no quería jugar a la familia feliz

—Yo creo que es feo y triste que se lleven así. _France_ siempre me pareció como su_ best friend_. De pequeños yo me acuerdo que _France_a veces se quedaba en la casa o iba en la noche... Y se daban besos y así, cuando creían que no los veíamos, ¿te acuerdas?

—_Yes..._ Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en _Moscow,_ cuando me fui a comer contigo, _France _se fue con _England_ y luego _England_me habló para que le comprara un bocadillo por que no había comido —asiente el canadiense con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Yo no haría NADA de eso con en _fucking commie_—aclara Estados Unidos antes de que a alguien se le ocurra.

—Y _England _siempre parecía un poco más calmado al día siguiente... Y France siempre hacia algo y entonces se enojaba mucho mucho más —recuerda.

—Es cierto... Y acababa echando a _France_...

—_Yes..._

—Y maldiciéndolo furioso y llovía —explica un poco triste América—. Pero siempre lo terminaban arreglando porque France siempre volvía...

Canadá asiente.

—Son raros... —reflexiona Estados Unidos.

—Yo no lo entiendo tampoco —corrobora Canadá.

El estadounidense se levanta por otros _hot cakes_.

—He puesto a cargar los_ PSPs_—cambia el tema y se olvida de el otro para siempre o un rato.

—_Awesome!_¿Volverás conmigo a casa hoy o te quedas aquí? —pregunta el canadiense.

—Ehhhh... —Estados Unidos mira a la puerta—. No lo se. Si quiere que me quede... Tengo que terminar unas cosas para el G8 —admite—. He quedado con _Germany_de exponer algo sobre las hidroeléctricas.

—Yo creo que él también va a tener trabajo aquí con la electricidad —suspira Canadá.

—_Yes,_ creo que vuelvo a casa contigo.

* * *

_Un final desalentador, abierto y asqueroso. Qué se le va a hacer, pero así se cierra el ciclo del cambio de época._

_Como siempre, por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte:_

_A Francia, que pobrecito mío necesita un abrazo. Y a Inglaterra que necesita tres o cuatro. Quizás los publiquemos si se portan bien._

_A mi padre, que estuvo una hora hablandome de piratas para que pudiera escribir bien esto._

_A Tari, (que además descubrió el secreto antes que Francia) Naho-chan y Ann Aseera por comentarnos más o menos regularmente, insisto en pedir disculpas por no contestar, en realidad agradecemos MUCHO todos los comentarios y son el motivo de que publiquemos más o menos una o dos veces por semana en vez de una vez cada cinco meses._

_Y por último a ti, que lo has leído, gracias._


End file.
